Overused
by vvrules21
Summary: The four rogues are sent from the dangers of Gotham due to a new psychotic criminal called Lock Up. However that doesn't last long when something disastrous happens to one of our villain causing everything to fall into a whirlwind of events. WARNING SLASH Two-Face/Riddler Lyell Bolton/Lock Up/Riddler maleOC/Riddler Rated M in later chapters. I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Joker slapped the pamphlet on the coffee table making a loud and obnoxious 'smack' sound, Edward jumped back in surprise while the other three remained unfazed.

Jonathan lowered his book, glancing at the bright yellow piece of paper on the table. Harvey and Riddler did the same form the couch across from the doctor. "Florida? Why do you have a pamphlet on 'Florida'?" Riddler spoke as he turned the yellow piece of paper toward him, eyes scanning the subtitle.

Joker stood at the edge of the coffee table staring at all of them with a victorious grin decorating his face. They all stared at him with confused expressions. Harvey absently flipping his coin and Edward reading the newspaper, the daily crossword was more than halfway done.

"Because boys, our dear Bat had been oh so kind enough to tell us a one hundred percent indestructible strategy to help us out with this whole 'Lock Up' mess..." The rogues shuddered at the name.

Lock Up, or Lyell Bolton, had been turning this city upside down and taking down costumed people for three weeks now. No one was safe, not even the strongest. Croc was sent to Arkham with an unrecognizable face and his scaled body torn to pieces. He almost died, he wished he did. The psychological torture he has to endure due to everything Bolton did has been a worst punishment than death.

Everyone eventually started turning against each other, some fellow villains turning in their own allies. The four sitting down now were the only trustworthy of friends they all had.

"…We're heading to Florida for a vacation!" Joker's arms flung out and his smile broadened to impossible lengths.

Eddy swallowed nervously. _Vacation…with Harvey. God staying with them in the same flat is stressful enough, but a vacation... I know I'm bound to make myself look like an idiot in front of him._

"No way in hell we are leaving Gotham and driving twelve hours to go to Miami. How can we even go there? We need ID's and credit cards, money, and disguises! How do you expect all of us to get all that stuff without being tracked down by Bolton?"  
Harvey's familiar voice broke into Edward's thoughts bringing him back to the current situation.

Joker rolled his eyes and large duffle bag from the floor also slamming it on the table. "No need. Batsy already got us covered. And he also got us a car, which is waiting outside! So everyone get dressed and pack your stuff and if you're not ready in five were leaving you behind." Joker cackled darkly, leaving the other three wondering if he was truly joking.

Without another word everyone sat up from the ratty couches to gather their things for the 'vacation'.

Edward opened the small broom closet located in his room that held all his suits and other clothing. He only packed the suits with out his signature question mark, just in case of being noticed. He grabbed all his boxer briefs along with some old deep green sweat pants for sleeping in.

He mentally went over everything he had in case he missed anything. _Tooth brush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, clothes, boxers, puzzle book, sandals, converses, and sunglasses. Swim shorts! _Realizing he didn't have any, made a mental note that they should stop somewhere in Miami to purchase some.

On his way out of the closet his bare feet stepped on a crumpled piece of notebook paper. He picked it up curious as to what it was and unfolded it working the creases away.

_Eddy, I hope that this cross word will be enough to keep you entertained. I wouldn't want my kitten to get bored all alone in his cell. Can't wait for the next time you act out and I have to 'punish' you. ;)_

Lyell

Edward grimaced at the memory. One thing that even a genius like himself would call a stupid action, was actually having sex with the man that is now trying to hunt down your friends and possibly yourself.

He didn't even know how it started, but no one was paying Edward any attention in Arkham, not even the psychiatrists. One night Bolton came into his room and sat down with him. He never remembered being so afraid. He though that the guard was going to beat him or rape him, but he just sat there and made idol conversation over the Arkham staff and inmates. Then he placed his large muscular hand on Edward's lap and it all clicked together.

Bolton never treated him like any of the other inmates. He was always so kind to him, giving him his own lunch, never pushing him when they were supposed to escort people to their cells, never even hitting him when he got into an argument with other inmates.

Bolton only placed his hand on his lap, and then he left saying a quick good night. It was like that for weeks, Lyell would come into his cell every night and just talk.

After the third week Bolton proved his theories correct and kissed him a sweet and short kiss, but a kiss none the less. Edward let him, not fighting back or protesting to it. It felt nice to be loved like that. It felt nice to have someone care and watch out for you in a hellhole like Arkham.

That one kiss quickly grew into more and soon they were sneaking out of his cell and into private areas. He still had his infatuation with Harvey, but he was married to Gilda, so he slowly began losing hope to be with the blue eyed rouge. Once she left, around the same time 'Lock Up' came around, his crush on Harvey grew again.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, folded the paper in 6 ways then tore it to shreds throwing the pieces behind him as he walked out of his room.

He walked down the hall his neon green duffle bag slung over his shoulder, his head perked up when he heard Harvey shuffling things inside his room. He walked slowly to the slightly ajar door. He took a deep breath then knocked on the door while opening it, showing off his most charming smile.

Harvey was packing a few suits away as well as some bottles of skin colored fluid. He looked up at Edward and smiled in return. "Hey, I was just checking to see if you were, um, ready to go." Riddler absently wiped the dust off of his duffle bag, his nervous OCD tick acting up as usual…especially around Harvey.

Harvey returned to packing his things as he spoke back to the green clad man. "Yea, I just need to pack a few more things." Riddler nodded and turned to leave. Harvey spoke up before he was a foot out the door. "Hey, you don't happen to have any Swim suits do you? While I was packing I realized I didn't have any."

Edward turned to look at the man politely. However once their eyes met, Edward couldn't help, but lower his gaze and look at his feet. "Uh, No I don't even have any for myself. I think we should buy some. You know…in Florida." He willed himself to look up and see the other man's reaction. Harvey was still packing his things away. The half burnt man let out a aggravated sigh. "Well, you better help me pick something good out. You know how much I love your sense of fashion." He glanced up from zipping up his suitcase and caught a small flush on the other man's face, but quickly brushed it off as nothing with meaning.

"Yea, no problem." He turned out to walk out the door his heart was ramming into his ribs it was beating so fast. With a cheerful look on his face he walked the rest of the way to the car with an occasional skip.

"COME ON, LETS GO JONNY BOY!" Joker shouted with his head out of the driver's window. Jonathan was busy dragging another of the four suitcases he brought with himself. They all packed only one bag or suitcase, but Jonathan.

He refuses to tell them what's inside of each of them, except clothes and books. Jonathan tossed the bag into the bed of the truck, everyone amazed that his bony arms could even lift it. He opened the passenger door and slid on with no emotion, as usual. Edward and Harvey sat in the back seats, Harvey resting his elbow of the side door's arm rest and staring out the window, and Edward was just staring straight ahead, but glancing at Harvey a few times.

"All righty boys! Time to get the hell out of Gotham and into sunny Miami Florida!" He cheered happily and turned the volume of the radio to impossible decibels.

The music would have been fine, Joker's singing, well more like unintelligible mumbling and an occasional word, was driving the already bitter men into insanity. Joker was currently singing a popular teen girl song that all of them had heard on the radio in Arkham's rec room.

"Hey I just met you and this is crazy! But here's my number so call me maybe!" Even when that verse was over, Joker kept repeating the lines, but just sang it with the tune of the song. Jonathan's face was practically beet red with anger.

He slammed his bony fist into the radio, breaking it in the process. They all turn to him with wide eyes at the sudden out burst. "NO MORE GOD DAMN SINGING!" He yelled in Joker's face with the most rage they had ever seen the doctor ever express.

Joker smiled his signature grotesque grin; even with the covered scars it was still chilling. "You could have just said so, Scary." Jonathan grumbled angrily to himself looking outside his own window with his arms crossed like a small petulant teenager.

Edward bit his lip quickly taking a peak at Harvey then the windshield. _Should I start a conversation with him? Maybe small talk, like what he wants to do when he gets there? _shaking his head he decided against it, his mind was still riddled with questions about this 'vacation'.

"Joker, how long will we be in Florida for?" Joker looked at him briefly through the rearview mirror, and then brought his hazel eyes back to the road before him.  
"Until Batsy has 'Lock Up' Locked up." He giggled at his little pun. No one else did.

"Well how are the rooms arranged? Do we each get our room or…what?" Riddler glanced at Harvey again before looking at Joker again. Harvey was still just staring out the window, but now he was just flipping his coin impulsively.

Joker grinned mischievously obviously catching that stare. Edward didn't seem to notice.

"Actually Batsy got us two rooms with two beds in each. I'll be bunking with Scary here…" He nudged Scarecrow in his arm earning a cold scowl from the doctor.

"…but you can, uh, bunk with, Harveeeyyy…" He dragged out Two-Face's name for extra dramatics. Edward blushed at the thought of sleeping and_changing_in the same room. He tried hiding it, when Harvey casually smiled at him, but even if Harvey noticed he didn't acknowledge it.

"You don't talk in your sleep do ya Ed?" He playfully punched him in his shoulder. Edward forced a laugh, even though on the inside his head was exploding with lovely images. "N-No. I'm pretty quiet in my sleep."  
Harvey nodded a playful smirk still on his face then turned back to the window flipping his coin again. Edward sat back with a flustered look on his face brushing the creases out of his tee shirt. Joker stared at him for a moment through the rearview mirror, grinning at the sudden pang of anxiety he made Edward feel.

This was going to be a good vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

After three hours of driving they finally stop to get some food. Joker parked the car surprisingly well next to an old diner.

Before everyone got out Joker turned to face all of them going over whom their new Alias's were.  
"Riddy, you are Ethan Taylor. Ugly, you are Haydn Parker. Scary, you are Joseph Hill. Finally, yours truly is Zane Carter. Here are your ID's and, uh Credit Cards." He pulled out the plastic cards handing it to each of them.

Edward was quite pleased with his new name. It was a common and normal name, nothing like Edward Nygma. This trip would be an interesting experience to live the lives of normal everyday people.

They all simultaneously open the doors and head out of the car. Edward walks a short distance away from Harvey, the scarred man barely noticing his presence.

Jonathan eyes them suspiciously. The ting of the bell rings when Harvey opens the door smiling at a passing Waitress. One of the bubbly Waiters greets them then shows them to a small booth. Harvey and Edward sit across from each other, Jonathan still eyes them skeptically. In his head he is diagnosing the situation as broadly as he could. _It seems that Riddler might have some sort of fixation with Harvey, but Dent is too unmindful to see it. That should be fascinating to study the rest of the trip._

The Waitress comes to take their order, she was an old woman, but seemed like the grandmotherly type. "What can I get you boys to drink?" She asked holding out her notepad with a toothy smile. Joker speaks up first, not letting anyone else get the chance to order before him. "I'll take an orange Fanta." She nods with a smile while she scribbles down the order. She turns to Jonathan. He doesn't notice until Edward nudges him with his elbow. "Oh. Sparkling water please." She turns to Edward, but he insisted that Harvey go before him.

Harvey gave him a blank stare, but ordered any way. "I'll take a Sam Adams." She nodded finally turning to Edward. "Just some water please." She grins brightly. "All righty then, I'll be back with your drinks." The old woman walked off to another table full of other people.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Jonathan's first to break the silence. "So Har-Haydn, how are you doing after Gilda?" Jonathan quickly corrected himself, hoping none of the nearby tables caught that little mess up. Harvey rolls his eyes, the contact on his burnt half uncomfortable when it moves. "How do you think I'm doing? Bitch ran off. Not one word to me about anything." He really wants that drink right now.

Thinking about Gilda makes the monster inside him stir to life. Jonathan pushed up his falling glasses. "Mmhmm, I see. So do you plan on finding another female company?" Both Jonathan and Joker quickly look at Edward with out turning their heads. Edward had a neutral face on, not showing any emotion that they were hoping for. He may be ok on the outside, but his mind was in overdrive. _Oh god, why did they have to bring that up. Oh no, no, no. _

Harvey shrugged turning his head to the window. "I don't know, maybe." Edward wanted to let out a sigh of relief, but held it in. Jonathan and Joker looked at each other both of them grinning mischievously. "What about you, uh... Ethan? You going to get some tail down in Miami?" Joker waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Jonathan chuckled under his breath.

Edward opened his mouth to answer, but the Waitress came by with their drinks before he could get one word out. She placed the drinks down in front of each of them. "Ok are you boys ready to order?" Joker looked at all of them curiously, when none of them objected he nodded. "I'll take the house burger." She flipped her note pad open turning to Jonathan, going in the same order of the drinks. "I'll take the veggie burger." She nodded and moved to Harvey, remembering that the brown haired one told her to go to Harvey before himself. "I'll take the club sandwich." Lastly she moved to Edward. "And for you hun?" He looked up at the sweet old lady and smiled warmly. "Just the pasta bowl for me, please." After confirming the order she sauntered off to the kitchen.

"Eddy you haven't answered our question yet." Joker grinned tauntingly at him, as well as Jonathan. "I-I don't…I don't think, I mean. Well-I'm not- The, um…" He was tripping and stumbling over words, trying to think of a solution fast.

If he said yes, then Harvey would never catch on, if he said no, then Harvey would catch on, but way too fast. He mentally slapped himself for sounding so incoherent.

"Are you trying to say something Ethan? Like you don't want any girls all over you?" Joker leant in closer, the same teasing smile on his face. Edward started getting unnaturally hot and sweaty. He shook his head in hopes of helping his defense.

Edward didn't dare look at Harvey, fearing that he would be looking at him weirdly.

"Back off 'Zane'. Maybe he has a girl at home and doesn't want to say anything. Stop being so nosy." Joker's eyes winded, he turned his head and raised a brow at Harvey. To Edward's relief he backed off into his seat.

"I don't know Harvey, I don't think that Ethan is hiding a GIRLfriend from us." He emphasized the 'girl' part hinting to Harvey, who was drinking too much to actually catch on.

That didn't stop Edward's cheeks from reddening. _Just don't answer them, its just what they want. _

"Whatever man." Harvey's words were pinching together. Edward scooted into the corner of the booth hiding himself from Joker and Jonathan's piercing gaze.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "What!" He snapped at the both of them. Jonathan raised his hands in defense. "Nothing, nothing at all." He turned his head to Joker giving him a mischievous smile. Edward shook his head in disgust. _They're just messing with me. Assholes. _

His mind thought back to Lyell, the way he would listen to him. The way he would hold him when he spoke about his father. He was perfect. Strong, good looking, smart, funny, nice, and caring. He just had to be a psychopathic person who tries to kill everyone he cares about. Edward shudders when he thinks about Waylon, the way he was so banged up. Even his defensive outer scale skin couldn't defend him from Lock Up's cruel punishments. Good thing Batman got there before Croc got killed.

A steaming plate was set in front of him the aura entering his mind,bringing him back to reality. He was starving; last time he ate was eight hours ago at breakfast. He grabbed his fork wishing he weren't sitting next to Jonathan or joker or even Harvey, he never thought he would ever say this, but he missed Bolton. _No. I can't think of him; he would kill the others the first chance he gets and then me. _

The rest of the meal was in silence other than Joker's inhuman eating habits. When all there plates were emptied, surprisingly Joker paid the tab for everyone. Not that he was losing anything, the money on the cards were linked to their bank accounts filled with millions of stolen dollars. Plus he wanted to get back on the road as soon as possible, not have to wait around for everyone's card to be run through.

They all jumped in the car, their original positions as before. After a couple hours of silent driving the sun started setting which made Jonathan start praying that Joker wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel. He looked over to see the not-so-painted man wide-awake just as before.

"Joker, I think we should stop to get some gas as well as some Taurine immersed beverage. To increase your adrenal production." Joker gave him an 'not amused' look. Jonathan pinched the bridge of his nose. "An energy drink, so you don't fall asleep and kill all of us." Joker 'ahh'ed' in understanding.

"I guess we can do that. There's a gas station coming up right after this exit." He pointed to a green sign advertising a 'Shell' Gas station. Jonathan nodded, craning his head back to check on the two, they had been unusually quiet for the past two hours.

That had explained the silence, Harvey was a sleep with his forehead pasted to the window and on his shoulder Riddler was dozed off as well. Jonathan smirked. He sat back straight and stared ahead.

"Eddy's sleeping on Dent's shoulder like a baby." Joker quickly turned his head, immediately bursting out laughing as he turned back toward the road. "Eddy is more gay, than Elton John in full drag!" Even Jonathan started chuckling darkly.

"Hey...Wana' make a bet on what Ugly would do if he found out Riddy has a crush on him?" Joker turned his head for a moment flashing Jonathan an evil beam.

"Fine, but I'll win. I _am _a physiatrist. I was paid to study people's reactions." He crossed his arms smugly.

Joker scoffed. "Yea and I'm a serial killer I think I know a thing or two about 'reactions.' That's why I know Harvey is actually going to end up screwing him silly." Joker had a sure face on.

Now it was Crane's turn to scoff. "No, he's going to react violently. Become angry for being humiliated or something brutish like that."

The clown smirked cockily. "Fine, the person who loses has to…be a slave to the winner for one week…starting whenever the winner says so." Jonathan shuddered thinning about being a 'slave' to the masochistic circus clown.

Joker held out one hand for the other to shake. With a small hesitation Jonathan shook it. "There's the gas station." Jonathan pointed to the upcoming yellow sign. Joker took an abrupt turn and entered the station with little trouble. "I'll go get the snacks while you fill up the tank." Joker left before Jonathan could disagree. _Hopefully the idiot won't get any junk. _Jonathan thought to himself as he placed the gas handle into the car's side gas slot.

He placed his hands in his coat pockets, taking a small peak inside the backseat windows. Edward was now laying in Two Face's lap still deep in sleep, Harvey's hand tangled in his brown wavy hair. Crane's icy blue eyes trailed up Harvey's arm to see that the other man was awake and staring down at Edward with a friendly look to himself.

It was hard getting used to Two-Face with a _normal face _; he knew it was covered up, pretty well in fact, but it was just odd.

The way Harvey stared at Riddler was almost heart warming. If he had it in him he would also call the whole picture 'cute'.

Harvey was deep in thought about Gilda and if he should move on or not, with out realizing he started running his hand through out Eddy's hair, he looked down when the smaller man started to stir a little in his sleep. A small smile tugging at the corner of his now perfect lips.

Eddy is a great friend. He's like a brother to Harvey, not like Crane or Joker. Harvey had a sense of protection over Eddy, the same type an older brother would over their younger sibling.

Eddy's stirring turned into full out moving and kicking. He was also whining in his sleep, mumbling random words in an illogical order.

Harvey frowned; cradling Edward's head in his arms he slowly rocked back and forth shushing the nightmare away. Edward slowly pulled himself from the dream, finding himself feeling warm. Warm and wrapped in someone's arms.

Mossy green eyes swayed lazily open. He blinked rapidly trying to get the after affects of sleep out of his eyes, so he could focus on who was holding him. His vision came together to reveal a blonde haired handsome man. As nonchalantly as he could he tore himself from Harvey's arms rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting on the other side of the car's seat.

"Sorry about falling asleep on you." He mumbled lowly, keeping his eyes on anywhere, but the man next to him. Harvey shrugged in acceptance turning his head to face the window. "It happens."

Joker's giggling from the outside made them turn their attention towards the windows on Edward's side. The front doors opened and two of the criminal master minds slid back into their seats. Joker was holding a few bags of groceries and Jonathan… well Jonathan looked aggravated.

"I should have known you wouldn't have the right mind to actually buy some healthy food. You didn't even buy any water!" Joker placed the bags in front of Harvey's feet, taking out a large box of Red Bull and bringing it up front with him. "These things will keep me awake! You don't want me to fall asleep at the wheel do ya?"

He shoved the keys in the ignition and started the car backing out of the Gas station just as terribly as entering it. Jonathan ignored his previous statement returning to his book.  
"I see you two sleeping beauties are awake. You guys, uh, have a nice time sleeping together." An insane cackle filled the car, followed by a loud thud of Harvey's foot meeting the back of Joker's seat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeaaa! Hello Miami!" Joker stuck his head out the window and screamed his greeting as loudly as possible earning some confused looks from civilians. Jonathan sunk into his seat as far as possible to avoid any more embarrassment. Edward looked out the window with a huge smile on his face studying his surrounds, Harvey just watched the people passing by.

Ten minutes of arguing and asking for directions from many random strangers, they had finally found the hotel. It was…huge. People in bikinis and swim trunks were cheering as they ran around the lobby drinks in hand.

The bell hop pushes in the trolley full of their luggage behind them, they walk to the front desk with huge smiles on their faces, except Jonathan.

Joker threw on his most charming grin to the girl behind the counter, satisfied when he notices the faintest pink rise in her cheeks.

"Hello Sweet heart, I'm checking in for two rooms." He used a whole new voice that made them all turn their heads to him. He paid them no mind and continued staring at the lady. Her flush deepened with the endearing nickname.

"Can I have your name and ID?" He pulled out his wallet handing her the plastic card that his beloved Bats gave to him. "Zane Carter. What's your name Sweetheart?" It was on her nametag, but he acted like he didn't notice. "Carrie Drew." She giggled lightly brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She typed in a few things from the ID onto the computer giving Joker a few quick looks.

"You all are on the seventh floor, rooms 702 and 703. Thank you for checking in with us, just call the front desk if you need anything else." She handed two folded pieces of paper holding the key cards to each room. Joker snatched them, purposely brushing his fingers against hers. "Thanks Carrie, hope to see ya around more." She nodded with starry eyes; too transfixed to notice the annoyed stares the other three were giving Joker.

All four of them including the bellhop entered the large elevator to head to their floor. "Kay, so me and Joseph will take 702, you and Ethan take 703." He poked Harvey in the chest. Edward nodded in agreement with the arrangements. Harvey gave a halfhearted grunt, which he took as a yes.

The doors slid open unveiling a bright, marbleized hallway with black wooden doors. They slid their key cards in all of their mouths dropping to the floor. Their rooms were huge, it had two beds in separate inner room, two bathrooms with a huge bathtub and separate shower, a small kitchen, and a separate room that serves as a living room, filled with couches and a flat screen TV. "Seems like Batman has a specific taste." Jonathan spoke up behind Joker. The Bellhop gave them a confused look, which they ignored.

They all grabbed their own bags, with help from the bellhop, and placed them in their own rooms. This time Edward gave a tip to the bellhop and sent him down so they all had their privacy. On the wall there was a door that led to the other person's room, they kept it open to communicate with each other or compare rooms.

Edward popped his head into Joker and Jonathan's room curiously. "Hey guys, we should go out and get some swim stuff, because Harvey and I don't have any suits."

Joker was sprawled out on the couch reading a magazine the hotel left for them; Jonathan was in the kitchen testing the oven when Eddy spoke.

Joker smiled slyly at Riddler. "What, Cant wait to see Ugly shirtless?" Jonathan chuckled under his breath, turning his back innocently.

Edward ground his teeth together and scowled at the both of them. "Got something you want to get off your chest Clown? I would love to hear it." He moved closer to the couch Joker was currently occupying. Joker saw the threat in his eyes, he laughed mockingly and stood up, his towering height intimidating.

"Oh you would love to see _my _chest bare, wouldn't you, huh gay boy?" He brought his hand up and patted Edward on the cheek; he just stood still, unfazed by the starch white hand touching him scornfully.

Riddler growled, eyes burning furiously. "Wh-what are you talking about you overgrown party clown?" His voice was a harsh whisper, afraid that if he made it any louder his discomfort would be more evident.

The painted man's grin seemed to grow even wider. He brought his head down to Edward's eye level. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Awww, does it make ya angry that your little secrete had been figured out? Don't worry I'm sure that Ugly could hold you close while you cry abou-" A hard punch to his jaw cut him off unsuspectingly.

His head was snapped back, holding his sore jaw; he looked back at Riddler with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Edward didn't care for it's warning. "Don't call him that ever again." His hands were still curled into tight wound up fists. Joker let out a small scoff, his anger subsiding to amusement.

He dropped his hand to his side, bringing it back up in a flash and taking hold of Eddy's throat. "Or what? You'll make out with me? Possibly buy me dinner? Call me cute pet names? You can't do anything." His grip tightened, Edward was clawing at his hand, but not making any complaint noises, just glaring icily at Joker. Joker could see he was trying his best to hide the fact that he was panicking, but the racing pulse under his fingers was unveiling the truth.

Harvey entered the other two's room to be greeted with the sight of an angry Joker choking Riddler.

"Put him down, Joker. Remember who the enemy is and who the enemy isn't." He gestured to Eddy. Joker kept his gaze on Riddler the whole time, both of them just staring into each other's eyes until one of them cracked.

He slackened his grip, finally letting go of the now bruised throat. Edward took in a gasp of air, coughing slightly, but getting the oxygen needed to get his cells working normally again. Edward looked at Joker with a hard look to his face and a slight hint of desperation.

Secretly he was desperate for Joker not to say anything to ruin his relationship with Harvey. Joker caught on to that hint, he grinned gloatingly.

"What were you two fighting about?" Harvey infiltrated their stare down. With out turning his head, Joker answered keeping Eddy at his will.

"Eddy was just reminding me that I should, uh be faithful to Harley girl. Lost my cool there, but uh, I don't think she would care much if I...go for some new meat."

Finally Joker broke the stare, walking back to the front door. "We should go get some, swim stuff."

Harvey was still lost, but shrugged it off, Edward, Harvey, and Jonathan followed the clown out the door. Crane purposely cutting in front of Eddy, making him bump into Harvey's chest.

"S-sorry, Harvey." He hung his head in embarrassment not even daring to look at the man, who was smiling amusingly. "Its ok Ed."


	4. Chapter 4

They walked about ten blocks down from their hotel to a large swim shop. Jonathan and Joker went one direction inside the large store, while Harvey and Eddy went another.

Eddy picked out two green swim trunks; one that fades to black at the bottom, and one that has black diagonal stripes moving across it. When he was done picking both of his, he went to help with the struggling Harvey.

He wished he could flip to see if he likes the plain grey ones, but he doesn't want to attract attention. One flip wouldn't hurt…

"Haydn? Are those the ones you picked out?" Eddy voiced directly across from him smiling. Harvey bit his lip, really wanting his coin.

"I don't know…I think I'm going to flip on it." He took out his lucky coin, stopping when he heard Eddy speak up. "Actually you may not have to flip for it. Grey brings out blue eyes as well as tans, so maybe you should just get those." Harvey rubbed the coin with his thumb looking at Eddy then the swim trunks. He let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"Thanks Ethan. I think I'll buy these then." The two rouges walked to the cashier with their purchases. When they were done paying they waked outside, standing in front of the door they waited for the other two. The uninvited silence making Edward's brain slowly deteriorate. _Ask him if he's going to meet any girls. Come on don't be so afraid! You've faced batman alone with broken arm, a sprained ankle, and a knife wound! _

"So, are you-" Joker's giggling disrupted his question.

The other two men walked out, each with a plastic bag. Jonathan looked irritated beyond belief. Which isn't something unusual.

"Lets head to the beach!" Joker shouted obnoxiously. "Okay, I'm good with that." Harvey said casually.

It's still hard to get used to Harvey without his scarred side, Edward finds himself just staring absently at the ex-goldon boy and his perfect face.  
"Hold on, Haydn can you go into water at all?" Jonathan pushed past the bouncing Joker. Almost as if Jonathan read his own thoughts, he was also worried about the latex rubbing off.

"Water proof makeup, I wore it once when me and Gilda went to the pool." His voice trailed off thinking about his Ex. They all made a sound of understanding.

"TO THE BEACH!" Joker ran ahead of them calling for them to move faster.

Eddy sat at the edge of the beach bench watching Joker and Harvey play around with a foam football.

Jonathan was lying down on the seat next to him enjoying a poetry book by Edgar Allen Poe. "Are you going to go in the water 'Joseph'?" He took a few moments to realize Edward was speaking to him.

"Oh…Well Dihydragen Monoxide and me don't mix very well." He glanced up when he noticed that Edward hadn't replied or acknowledged his reasoning. Edward was just giving him a familiar blank stare. One he gets quite often.

"Hydrophobia." He looked up at him with his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose.

"Ahhh. Well I think I might go in later." Edward turned back to Joker and Harvey, Joker was now pinning the Two-Faced man trying to pry the football out of his grip. Edward let out a small sigh followed by a tiny smile.

Jonathan caught it, his eye twinkling teasingly. He was going to regret doing this to his poor book, but the out come should make up for it.

When Edward turned away he chucked his book on the sand a few yards away. "Harveyyy!" Jonathan called in a sing song voice, the pitch elevating at the last syllable.

The Blonde head perked up from the sand, craning his neck to see what the Scarecrow wanted. "Can you come here and help me out with something?" He batted his eyelashes flirtatiously, only Edward catching the small act.

Edward grit his teeth together infuriatingly. Harvey shoved Joker off of his abdomen, jumping up to his feet and sprinting to the smirking man before Joker could catch him. He stood over Jonathan slightly out of breath from the short sprint.

"Yea? Whatcha' want?" He briefly glanced to Edward, smiling handsomely. Edward returned the pleasant smile back, pushing the sudden heat in his face back down somewhere it wouldn't be obvious.

"Can you do me a favor and get my book, I really don't want to get sand on my feet." Harvey just raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the request. He walked slowly to the book and bent down picking it up, sticking his back end out.

Edward's stare lingered much longer than needed; he could feel the back of his throat become dry. Swollowing became an impossible task at the moment.  
Jonathan looked over to him, unnoticed of course. "What are you staring at Edward?" He tilted his head innocently.

Riddler shook his head out of his daydream prying his eyes off of the hunk that was Harvey. His face flushed a bright red, crossing his arms like a teenager he laid back down on the beach chair with a scowl.

"Shut up Jon."

"Sir. We found the Joker."

A grim and revolting smirk curled into devious lips.

"Good. What about Dent and Crane?" Dark eyes bored into the oblivious lackey.

"They're with him. As well as Edward Nygma. They are all under-". The larger much more bulky man disrupted him, standing in his seat abruptly.

"Edward Nygma? He's with them? Are you sure?" To the younger man's confusion his employer was showing signs of worry as well as elation.

He nodded, trying to hide his misunderstanding.

"I want you and a group of the men to go and retrieve him for me. Kill the other three, but get me Nygma. Alive." The man nodded once more, pivoting on his feet to leave, his employer's husky voice interrupting his exit.

"Oh one more thing. I want you to let the rest of the men know, if anyone, anyone, hurts Nygma, they will be dealt with personally. Understood?" Without turning his nodded his head.

"Understood."


	5. Chapter 5

The boys stayed around the hotel for a few days, not wanting to go too far incase Batman had sent any information to them about Bolton being locked up. Joker, Harvey, and even Edward were all too distracted to care, but Jonathan was feeling very curious as to why the Bat hadn't even found the man yet.

For the world's greatest detective he was taking a long time.

Edward has been following Harvey around like a lost puppy, Joker and Jonathan himself playing with his emotions like two kittens and a ball of yarn.

As of the moment Joker was lounging on the pool side chair, reading a magazine, oddly enough actually silent. Of course that silence cannot last more that three minutes when you are speaking of the Joker.

He threw the magazine behind him, a loud smack following the flutter of pages.

"That's it, I want to go to a club tonight, we came here to have fun and we've just been stuck in this freaking hotel all week!" Edward swam up to the ledge of the pool, resting his chin on his folded arms.

"A club? Where?" He tilted his head, damp brown waves sticking to his head. Jonathan was expecting a snarky comeback from the clown, but Joker actually answered like a normal human being. _Maybe this trip was rubbing off on the man too much? _

"In the city...!" He turned his scowling face to Jonathan accusingly. "The actual city…"

Harvey entered their little private area, hands filled with drinks. With a smile on his face he handed all of them their sweet blends of smoothies. Riddler, giving him an extra-large smile in thanks.

"Come on 'Haydn'! Don't you want to go to a club…meet some extra special ladies." He gave the two-faced man a wink. Edward took a sip of his drink, putting on his best poker face.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm just getting over Gilda." He slumped on the edge of the pool, letting his legs dangle in the azure water, reflecting his eyes. He reached his arm and ruffled Eddy's wet hair.

Joker just shrugged leaning back in his chair with a pout.

"You guys! We have to go clubbing, that's what Miami is about! I haven't killed anyone for three weeks and I need something to take my mind off of the craving!" They all looked around concerned about civilians hearing in on Joker's inhumane complaints.

"Fine, we'll go to a 'club'." Jonathan hissed, he couldn't take one more minute of the idiot's whining.

"I feel so dumb wearing this. How come when you wear things like these, you look good in them?" Harvey readjusted the fake half of his hair in the full-length mirror, scowling at the black leather jacket and dark jeans. He didn't even buy them, not in a million years would he spend money on these atrocities.

Thankfully Edward had been there to lend a hand, they were a tad bit tight, but they would have to do. He looked at Edward through the mirror giving him a mock envious look.

Edward was wearing just a plain black tee with neon green splatter paint on the front, his pants were tight and black, with ripped holes, but green shading. His shoes were just some leather loafers he had laying around the far back of his closet.

Edward just shrugged, smirking teasingly. "Cause I, make everything look good." He winked, crossing his arms and sticking his hip out in a dashing pose.

Harvey rolled his eyes, finally turning to face him, pulling him in to rub his fist on the top of his hair playfully. Edward made small protesting sounds, mixed in with little chuckles.

"Are you two girls done applying your eyeshadow?" Joker's pale face popped in front of the open door, his voice laced with playful sarcasm.

Harvey let out a snort shaking his head at the clown's sardonic tone. "Great, now lets gooooo!" He drawled out the 'o' while walking to the door poking the air toward the exit.

Harvey looked back at Edward giving him an eager look, following the laughing man out the door. Edward could feel his chest tighten when cobalt met emerald.

Harvey was excited to finally go out tonight, but he really did not…want to meet any women. Thinking it was just because of Gilda, he decided not to look into it further.

Though something was tickling the back of his mind why he didn't want to see any women. He gave a quick glance behind his shoulder, the brunette currently observing the paintings in the hallways.

He was sure it was just Gilda..._ Right?...Right_


	6. Chapter 6

The club they all chose, well Joker chose, announcing it by running in without a word, was called 'The Midnight Snap'. Edward physically cringed at the tacky name.

The inside was loud and deafening with music, the lights were bouncing off the wall and people were moving to the music's tempo. In short the club was alive and filled with too many people.

Jonathan had a look of disgust, already wanting to go back to the hotel. He has no interest for these sort of things! Unless everyone was screaming in pure terror, then it would be a club worth going to. He avoided some drunken hooligans spotting an empty stool at the bar and claiming it before any of these wild idiots plopped their sweaty behinds on it. He ordered the strongest drink they had, might as well make this night forgettable the only way he knew how.

Edward scanned the bouncing crowd for Joker, but saw no signs of the crazy man. Harvey also looked, failing to see the clown near the DJ booth having an argument about the 'garbage music' they were playing.

Harvey unconsciously reached for Edward's hand, stopping confused of why he was trying to hold the smaller man's hand. Thinking that the reason being was that he just didn't want to lose the smaller one in the large crowd. He convinced himself, ignoring the perpetual scratching thought at the back of his mind.

A hyped up techno song, which Harvey recognized was named 'Hands in the Air' by some obnoxious modern day artist, if you can call them an 'artist'.

Edward absolutely fell to the rhythm, his feet itching to move. He looked over at Harvey, using some will power he grabbed the man's hands and pulled him into the crowd an open mouth grin on his face. Harvey, was first reluctant a bit unnerved at the thought of what other people would think of two men dancing together, but brushed it off when an even more empowering feeling filled his mind.

Edward's hands were touching his.

The electrifying touch of the smaller man's skin was so unique and addicting that he didn't let go. Edward's innocent giggle rang over the pounding music. The laugh was so contagious that even he started chortling. He held Edward's hands even tighter moving it to the beat of the music, pushing his arms out and in to his chest, leaning his head closer.

Edward was in another world at this point, the music not even moving their bodies any more, instead the want of being closer was controlling him. Even Harvey liked the thought of being chest to chest. He removed his hands from Edward's hands and slid them to his sides, dragging his hand up and down.

They both had grown silent, lost in their feelings. Harvey's blue pools moved to Edward's full lips. He licked his own, suddenly wanting something he couldn't explain. Edward's own sight was focused on Harvey's eyes the lights bouncing on the side of his falsely perfect face.

He moved his head closer to Harvey's, continuing when the other man didn't pull back. Harvey felt Edward's soft breath ghosting over his own lips.

He blinked pointedly, removing his hands from the boy's waist and moving back.

The look that Edward was giving him was heartbreaking and left him with a sinking feeling in his chest. He didn't know why he was having these feelings and he's not brave enough to explore them in public like this.

"I-I'm sorry." The scarred man stuttered backing away from the hurt man in front of him.

Edward felt his chest tighten uncomfortably like his heart actually ripped in half. He swallowed the painful lump in his throat, moving away from the crowd wanting to be alone.

He stumbled past people reaching the exit he nearly sprinted out the door. He turned into the nearest alleyway, his legs finally giving in. He leaned his back against the wall sliding his knees to his chest, sobbing lightly.

_I'm such an idiot. I just ruined everything. I always ruin everything!_

He wept even harder, the image of confusion on Harvey's face burnt into his brain. The lost look on his face turning his insides out. Why did he move this fast? He should have been more patient!

He heard something clutter at the dead end of the alley.

It was much too large to have been a rat.

Slowly he raised his head, turning it to the shadowed end, squinting to make out any shapes. A subtle step from something that sounded like shoe was all he could hear. He crouched on his feet, slowly raising himself to his full height.

"Hello? Who's there?" He already knew no one would answer, asking anyway from instinct. Taking a cautious step to the pitch-black area, he narrowed his eyes.

He made another, keeping his eyes on the strange dark mass that hid.

Again he took one more step, the ebony almost engulfing him.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, a man in a dark gas mask stepped out, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close, shoving a white cloth over his nose in mouth. "MMMMMPH!MMMmmm…mmmph" His nails digging into the skin of the man's hands slackened. He only made a muffled whine, sucking in more of the contents of the chloroform. The white sheet was lifted from his mouth, his breath hitched once, then his vision faded and he fell limp in his captive's arms.

Harvey sat at an empty barstool next to a very drunk Scarecrow. "Hayyyydennnn…heheheh…how arrre you and lovrrr boy…?" His words were lazily said, blurring together.

Harvey had too much on his mind to actually be amused by his intoxicated state. Joker came stumbling out of the crowd a random girl under his arm; obviously both of them were a bit tipsy. "Hey, I saw you with…umm…" Joker's face scrunched up as he tried to remember Edward's alias. "...Ethan! Looks like you guys were about to…you know…" He elbowed Harvey's arm, the scarred man just flinched a strong frown deepening his face.

"Come on Harv…I see the way the guy looks at you and treats ya. Its shooo shweet!" His falsetto voice turned into an annoying baby coo. The much too young girl giggling her eyes swayed open and closed slowly.

Harvey never noticed the way Edward looked at him. He gave him looks? For how long?

A loud gunshot rang through the club, women and men's screaming interrupting the music. The club was in utter chaos in seconds. Tables being flipped, glasses breaking, more gun shots.

Soon the place was flooded with men in gas masks.

"Lock up." Harvey muttered under his breath.

Jonathan's hazy state was pulled aside by pure will and now he was doing everything to focus. Joker's girl ran off somewhere, soon the three were standing at the bar not knowing what to do. One of the masked men spotted them and signaled to the others.

They started descending on the group, guns aimed. Harvey's back was against Joker's, his eyes frantically looking behind the men for Edward. A gigantic coil of worry filled his chest, when he couldn't spot the brunette anywhere.

The men were only moments away from shooting them, but they were afraid. They knew who these three were; they knew what they were capable of.

Jonathan fingered some extra gas balls in his pocket cursing himself for not remembering them earlier.

"HOLD YOUR BREATH!" He shouted to the other two, throwing six of the balls on the floor in front of them, the men started shooting blindly; luckily the gas masks blocked them from consuming the fear gas.

However the balls served their purpose, a distraction.

They jumped over the Bar, running toward the exit as bullets flew above their heads and bodies. The other two ran outside turning the corner to sprint to their hotel, Harvey lingered at the door.

Edward. He wasn't with them!

A flying bullet barely missed his arm. He needed to find Edward!

Getting an insane idea he hid in the Alley next to the Club waiting. He would wait until they were gone, then he would go back in to look for him. He was probably hiding in a bathroom; he prayed that he was just hiding.

Two of the masked men came running outside looking for the escaped rogues.

The one on the left pulled out a walkie-talkie, pulling the mask above his head. "They escaped sir." The man with a bit of stubble spoke, a hint of fear glazing his eyes.

A dark familiar voice crackled on the other line, he had lean in close to hear more clearly. "I don't care about them! Did you get Nygma!?" He shouted impatiently through the device. "Y-yes sir. He's unconscious and in our possession. Should we hunt down the other three?" The other four walked out, making sure not to make any noise while their employer was on the other line. "No, I…I want you guys to come back with Nygma. Now. We'll deal with them later." His voice sounded so…eager. Harvey pulled himself deeper into the alley as the six walked past him. He could feel his throat clench painfully. The man's words echoing in his mind. The painful words about Edward being taken.

_Th-they took Edward, oh god. Bolton is going to kill him. I have to tell the others, we need to go after them! _

He heard car doors opening and slamming shut, the car engine starting and a white van pulling away. Once it was out of sight he ran faster then he ever has to go back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

"Put him down gently, boys." Lyell stood leaning against the doorframe watching his men carry the comatose body of his Eddy to the bed.

They laid his head on the pillows, his legs straight in front of him. He made a small fussy noise in his sleep, bringing his arm over his eyes. Lyell kept his stare on the boy.

"Get out."

The men looked at each other, complying without question. Once he heard the door click and footsteps fade, the bulky man made his way to the bed. Each step making his heart beat faster.

His feet hit the side of the bed, now he could see every single beautiful detail on the man. His chest softly rising in synch to his equally soft breathing.  
How could his kitten do this to him? How could he just leave him?

He brought his hand to Eddy's face, stroking along his cheekbone, feeling the soft skin. His finger trailed down to the boy's cupid bow, slowly running it across his upper lip. He let out a sigh, missing those curvy lips, a gift from God he once thought.

He climbed over the limp body and onto the other side of the bed. He turned his back to Eddy, too upset to want to see him like this.

The first thing Eddy realized was that he was laying on his back. His hand lowered to his side and he gripped the soft silky covers of a ...bed?

He opened one eye cautiously, then the other.

He definitely was not in his hotel room, no this room had red velvet drapes, expensive rugs, beautiful wallpaper, and antique furniture.

A gentle breath made him jump. _Was that me? _

He heard it again, finally feeling the heat emanating from another body next to him. He turned his head to see the sleeping profile of Bolton right next to him.

He struggled to remember what had happened for him to end up here. Images of a black mask, a white cloth, the dark alley, tears, and flashing lights. _Harvey... _

He knew he should be afraid, he should be screaming and trying to suffocate the bastard…but he just…couldn't.

A whole new desire took over him.

Taking his time, he pushed himself onto his elbow, looking the larger man over. He bit his lip, using his other hand to place on the side of Lyell, straddling his hips with the older male's. He lent his face down, feeling the even breathing of his former lover's.

He placed a small kiss on Bolton's lips, pulling back when he felt large hands run themselves down his back.

Dark eyes stared into his green, enjoying the endless black they held. He smiled truthfully, kissing his lips once more, this time with a reaction. Again he pulled back, resting his head on Bolton's chest enjoying the quick thumping of his heartbeat.

"I missed you." A small whisper broke the silence above his head. He nodded on his chest not knowing anything else to do.

"Why did you leave?" Lyell's voice sounded so…different. It was soft and sweet, but not _his _voice.

He looked up to see if the tone in his voice was similar to his expression in his eyes. And to his dismay it was. There was no recognition in them, nothing warm that was there in Arkham.

"Because you were going to kill my friends and me." He lay back down, leaning his head into his neck, not wanting to think about the eerie change he had seen and heard. The hands moved to his forearms stroking lovingly.

"I wasn't going to kill you." Edward's fingers absently drew shapes on his chest, nodding once again.

"Did you miss me?" His voice was silky, warm, and very soothing. Even with the different edge he never felt so calm around him before.

Again the hands moved to play with his hair. In truth when he was feeling lonely he would think of Bolton, all the times they shared together, the secrets they shared together, the _love _they shared together.

He lifted himself up again, using his hands to caress the strong jaw with the faintest stubble.

"Yes." He whispered looking through the man below him.

He…couldn't see anything familiar. He couldn't see the man that cared for him in Arkham. He didn't know what he was looking at.

The hands that were playing with his hair now were locked behind his neck, thumbs moving over the skin carefully.

He pushed his head down, catching Bolton's rough lips into a deep kiss. Eddy's hands moved over his shoulders squeezing gently. The larger man's tongue swiped at Eddy's lip. He parted his own pink lips letting the muscle in and stroke it with his own tongue tasting the lingering taste of whiskey on it.

He shifted underneath Edward, rolling his hips with Eddy's. Edward didn't know why he was moving until he felt the evident hardness through the other's trousers. He removed his lips slightly satisfied by the small complaining noise the other man made, trailing light kisses from the corner of the other man's mouth to his cheek to his jaw and finally to his ear. He flicked his tongue out running it over the outlines of the appendage.

"Do you want me to ride you? Like those times at Arkham?" His voice was a breathy whisper, making sure to let the other man feel his warm breath over his ear. He heard a light chuckle. "Mmmm you know me so well, Kitten."

Edward shivered at his nickname, loving the way it sounded when it rolled off of his tongue. He sat up, his back fully straight and pulled his shirt all the way off, making sure to beam as brightly as possible. Lyell's hands moved to his sides, running his hands up and down over his flat stomach, his slightly defined torso and up to his nipples. Pawing them with his palms, smiling when the man on top of him purred.

Edward sighed helping the man below him out of his own shirt. He took a moment to look over Bolton's torso. It was God-like. So muscly and ripped, a slight peach tint to it. He was a _huge _guy. Sometimes it surprised him that he wasn't crushed to death when they had their other intimate exchanged in Arkham.

Bringing his head down, he kissed the skin between the man's pecks. Sucking the skin between his teeth, before letting it go and kissing it again. He brought his knee over onto the other side so it wouldn't get in the way of taking Bolton's pants off. He unzipped it, looking up to see the small flush on the muscled man. He smiled bashfully when he saw the obvious tent in the man's tight black briefs. He kissed the clothed muscle shuddering when he heard a groan from the other man.

He kissed it again, his hand sliding over his abs.

Finally he pulled the cloth off, keeping eye contact as he did so. Edward felt the bed shift and a drawer open. He looked back up, Lyell was holding a bottle of lubricant. He reached up and grabbed it knowing that his lover never liked foreplay, he just wanted to get to the rough stuff and Edward was glad to comply.

"Thanks." He mumbled under his breath keeping his voice low. He poured some of the liquid unto his hand, his chest clenching. He wrapped an oily hand around the erect length bringing it up and down over the tip and down to the base. Running his thumb over the slit to hear another impatient grunt. With a catlike poise he crawled over the toned man, settling on his hips again.

To distract himself from just rutting down on the waiting male he gave his throat a long and sloppy kiss. Taking one hand he reached in between his legs and positioned it against him. The larger man bucked his hips hastily, just needing to be inside of _his _Eddy.

Edward slowly slid onto him, the feeling as good as before. Knowing the other man was there. It felt amazing. God it felt great to know Lyell was there for him.

Two large hands grabbed his hips pushing him down, bruising the skin underneath his fingertips. Eddy closed his eyes and turned to the side. "Ah-ahhh g-give me a…moment please." He asked, on the verge of whining. He wasn't used to it yet and Bolton was pushing him down deeper and deeper.

It was starting to hurt and become uncomfortable. "Lyell…w-wait!" He could feel something inside him about to give out and rip. The man below him ignored his request doing the exact opposite and thrusting his own hips higher letting out a loud moan, while Edward let out a small cry.

"Stop! Just give me a second Bolton!" The smaller man snapped, Edward never called him by his last name it was actually surprising that even Eddy was shocked.

He looked at the tears in his lover's eyes staring dumbly as Edward was trying to get off. "I'm sorry Ed, I-I guess I lost control there. You can keep going." He let out a small laugh, degrading the sincerity of the phrase 'Im sorry'. _Why is he being so rough? He was always so gentle with me and now he basically just ripped me apart. Did i do something? I-I guess I deserve it after leaving him…_

"I-Its okay, babe. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Lets just take it slow, kay?" He placed his soft hands on the side of his cheeks, arching his back to place a sweet kiss on his forehead. Lyell nodded, cupping Edward's backside. Once Bolton was fully enveloped he started rocking back and forth on top of him. Slowly at first until Edward realized he was craving more. He sat up his hands palming Bolton's pecks, thrusting his hips higher and harder.

Both of them were panting so hard that they could barely manage words; he could feel Lyell tensing underneath him, changing the pace of his simple bucking to fast pounding. The soft moans underneath the smaller man turning into short and fast grunts. Edward's head snapped back and eyes dilated when he felt his lover press the right button.

Again he slammed into his prostate, Edward's breath catching in his throat his eyes filling with white stars. The man smirked deviously watching his younger lover's neck pulsate, a look of pure ecstasy glazing his face. He repeated the action over and over drinking in the addicting sounds of cut off gasps and moans.

With a fast yelped out cry he released himself over Lyell's chest, face flushed and body sweaty. The larger man couldn't take all sensations at one, the heat and pleasure his groin was getting , the delicious sounds Edward was making, and knowing that he had satisfied his lover was enough to just throw him to his brink.

Edward fell limp on top of the sweaty and sticky man. They lie their in each other's embrace just letting out small sighs or short breaths. Edward groaned as Bolton pulled out of him. He flopped down next to the dozing man , covering his eyes tiredly with his arm.

_This is as good as its going to get. Harvey will never want me as much as I want him and Lyell is the only man that I know does feel for me in some sort of way. _

He turned and wrapped his arm around the firm torso, his hair tucked fittingly underneath the larger man's armpit.

_I guess I cant complain. Lyell loves me…_

He pondered the thought. The man never admitted it, he only expressed he missed him. Is that what people who love each other do? They miss each other right?

_He doesn't love you, he lusts you. _

Something chirped in the back of his mind.

_You're his plaything and nothing more. _

But that cant be it. There has to be some feelings behind all of this. He had to have some sort of amount of love in him for Edward. Can the same be said for Bolton?

_ Do I love him?_


	8. Chapter 8

"No." Joker said it bluntly as possible. His voice flat, showing no concern.

"What? Why not?" Harvey slammed his hand down on the briefcase Joker was filling. The man still continued unstocking his clothes from the drawer.

"I don't know where you have been, but I would like to keep my arms _on_ my body." Joker crossed his arm around his chest, resting his other elbow on his hand and resting his chin on his hand.

Harvey looked at him bewildered, a look of pitied disgust decorating his uncovered burnt face. "So we should let Edward get killed? I thought that the reason we took this trip was to stick together, to watch each other's backs!" His voice grew as his anger followed.

Joker inwardly huffed, returning to folding his clothes neatly on top of the dresser. "Sorry Harv, but I only did this cuz' batsy was buying. I mean that's going to be one joke I'll be telling on my deathbed! My greatest enemy paid for my relaxing and lush vacation!" He bellowed out mad cackles slapping his knee as he gripped his gut from bursting.

Harvey was getting anxious, they were running out of time! The more time spent arguing the less he'll be using to find Edward!

Jonathan trudged a large suitcase behind him, obviously needing help, but no one was offering.

"Edward would have done it for you two!" He shouted angrily, getting annoyed that Joker was laughing at this terrible situation. Jonathan rolled his eyes, one grip on the leather handle of the bag, the other pushing up his falling glasses. "I find that highly doubtful." He sucked in some air into his lungs and lifted the heavy bag onto the luggage cart.

"Yes he would have! Now were losing time to go and find him! They could be all the way in Virginia by now!" He didn't realize that he was shouting so loud until he noticed Jonathan's face scrunching up and his eyes darting to the door in case their neighbors would come to complain.

He slumped down on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees while his hands cradled his head. "Please. We need to get him. We…I cant let him get hurt." The broken voice tore a hole in Harvey's self image, but he didn't care. Even as the tears flowed down his face in front of his former allies, after he was known for being the toughest and the strongest, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He wanted Eddy.

That's all that mattered right now.

He felt a lightweight pressed on his shoulder, looking up with a saddened and pleading expression, he was surprised it was Joker by his side, with an understanding stoic face.

"Lets go."

For the shortest time he could not find the strength to remember where he was. Then he felt the strong arm strung around his chest and what felt like a two-ton leg on his right thigh. He ran a hand through his tussled hair desperately trying not to think of Harvey. That's all that his mind has been wondering to. He missed the scarred man dreadfully, but he messed everything up, so what was the point of hoping. He felt Lyell shift in the bed, his arm snaking off of his chest and creeping down to his boxers.

He wasn't in the mood for this, but didn't protest. The warm muscular fingers slithered under his waistband, tangling themselves in to the curly brown hairs. Lazily, Bolton rested his head on his hand and stared at his lover, with a morning smile. His hand absently playing with his nether region's hair. Edward turned and looked at him, forcing his facial muscles to flex upward.

"H-hey." Eddy briefly choked out the sleepy cracks in his voice, reaching up and stroking his lover's cheek. The muscular man hummed blissfully. "Good morning." Bolton smiled, his finger wrapping around a dark strand almost absent-mindedly playing with it. Edward's own small, frail hands led his partner's hand out of his pants, trying to cover his 'not in the mood' face with a playful smile.

Lyell opened his mouth to say something when a knocking on the door interrupted the large room's silence. "Sir?" He waited a moment trying to recognize the voice. "Yes Danny. What do you want?" He spoke sharply, just covering up his contentment so his 'employees' don't think he's gone soft.

"The new ammunition and explosives have arrived at the cargo bay. Would you like us to go pick it up?" The man sounded young, Eddy guessed early to mid twenties. "Yes, send three people with you, and make sure the rest of the group are lined up in the meeting room in five. Understood?" He spoke to the employee through the door. A short moment passed, Edward staring at the door. "Understood."

They both heard the footsteps grow faint, finally the only sound was their slow and even breaths. Bolton swung his legs around, his large feet hitting the floor with a loud thump. "Stay here, I'll have someone send you up breakfast. There should be a newspaper on the nightstand." He grabbed his black trousers from the floor and pulled them on one leg at a time. Edward rested on his elbows, head leaning back on the bed's headboard behind him. "What are you going to 'meet' with them about?" His olive eyes following the complimenting flexes and crevices of Lyell's muscles.

Bolton stopped for a second fingering the black cloth of his tee shirt in his hands. "Don't worry about it." Lyell said that rather flatly, a small pinch of a warning hidden in his words.

He pulled the shirt over his head slipping his toned arms through the sleeves. Edward's eyebrows creased, giving the man a perplexed look. Lyell just ignored his silent questioning, opening the door and leaving just as silently.

_That was odd. _

He eyed the newspaper next to him then the door.

_I am not going to be left in the dark on this. He can't just keep me cooped up in this room._

He slid out of bed, grabbing his clubbing clothes from the day before and slipping them on. He pursed his lips. Not the exact definition of casual, but…He gave a brief look into the mirror, not wanting to stare at his naturally perfect hair now flown out everywhere. He put an ear to the door to make sure no one was outside. Feeling a sense of relief he opened the door, turning the knob 360 degrees and slowly so the lock doesn't make any noise.

He pulled the door open slowly, to his surprise it didn't creak like he thought it would. Using feather light movements he found himself standing at a grand balcony, spiral stairs leading down to a marble foyer right beside him. Edward could only make out faint sounds of people speaking, coming from somewhere past the foyer. With the same light movements he stepped down to the foyer, grazing his fingers along the metal handles. He involuntarily shivered when his bare feet touched the cool surface of the marble, he listened closely, only making out Bolton's deep and rumbling voice coming down one of the hallways.

He followed the sounds looking at the paintings on the walls, like he did in the hotel. His curiosity got the better of him, Lyell's voice fading he eventually stopped at one of the paintings. It was a painting of a woman, half of her face was red the other was yellow. He instantly recognized it as Picasso's work, the way the shapes seemed to be random, but also fit together perfectly. It reminded him of Harvey, a beautiful painting made of random pieces that form two separate, but flawless faces. The green hair on the woman did remind him of Joker, though, making him chuckle to himself.

A loud angered yell came from down the hall. He recognized it, but he had never heard Lyell shout so angrily. Not even in Arkham he shouted like that. He gave the painting one last look, before tip toeing down the hall again.

Slowly the words became more hearable instead of muffled yells. "…That's impossible! I knew you idiots couldn't kill them! I should have gone myself! Are you sure you called the right hotel?" Edward reached two large wooden doors peaking through the slight crack in the middle of the two towering doors, leaning his hands on the wooden boards.

He saw Lyell's back crouching over a large wooden table, his goons surrounding him all obviously afraid. No one said anything even after he asked a question. Two hammered fists slammed on the wooden table, making everyone including Eddy jump.

A brave soul finally spoke up. "Y-yes sir. We even called all the hotels in Miami in case. B-But they were no where to be... found." Edward lent closer trying to see if he heard right.

_That can't be right. _

Shifting all his weight on his hands, he lent closer to the door.

"I WANT THEM DEAD! You idiots-" Lyell's large tantrum was cut off by the door slamming open and his bed mate stumbling down to the wooden floors of the room. Edward's hands held him up, his heart pace speeding up from the shock of the fall.

He crouched up slowly, looking at all the eyes on him, including the dark pair, that were so filled with hate he thought they glowed red for a second. Edward took a few baby steps back, his spine hitting something warm and hard. He looked up at the large bald guard, baring his teeth down at him.  
_So running is out of the question…_

"I-I cant let you kill my friends." He pushed his chin up in the air, trying his best not to look frightened.

Besides, why was he worrying? Lyell wouldn't hurt him. He was his favorite play toy.

Bolton took a large step forward, grabbing Eddy by the collars of his shirt pulling him in the air with ease. They were so close their noses touched. "I told you to stay in your room, Kitten." He snarled out, his frown deepening his face to replicate Batman's. However Batman's is not nearly as terrifying as Bolton's.

He pulled up his lips into a nervous smile. "…Y-You never told me not t-to leave it." He let out a small nervous chuckle.

Letting out a deep breath when he saw the other man's face become into an expression of amusement.

The larger man rumbled out a loud laugh, wheezing slightly he was laughing so hard. He was chortling harder than Joker ever has, he placed the confused other on the floor.

Eddy didn't know if he was supposed to laugh along or just stay still. He chose the latter, standing with a nervous smile, eyes flicking to the horrified stairs of the other employees. Bolton's manic cackles died down to giggles, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder looking him in the eye with a…malicious smile.

Edward had barley registered what the smile was representing when he was knocked to the floor, his jaw feeling numb, but he was whining as if he was in pain. After a few wonderful seconds of feeling nothing, the large doubling pain ran through his whole face, making him gasp in and out.

He never once had a punch that was compared to getting hit by a semi-truck. Cautiously as to not irritate his busted jaw, he rolled on his back, holding his jaw locked in place. After a few agonizing minutes of all his senses mixing together, his ears pricked up.

Someone was laughing. Not just any laugh. It was a _horrifying laugh. _

One that made Joker's seem like a toddler's giggle. Underneath his eyelids he saw the lights dim, wrenching them open by pure force his sight was caught on a bulky man above him.

"Kitten Kitten Kitten…You should have obeyed me." Bolton grinned, the light above his head shadowing the rest of his face, giving him a demonic look.

"Have you learnt your lesson my little pet?" The twisted ex-guard bent down, resting on the balls of his feet. Edward mustered up a painful glare, if looks could kill, he would be dead ten times.

"Y-Yo-u…c-c-can-t…ki-ill my fr-friends." Because of the lack of mobility in his jaw he was forced to seethe it out between his teeth.

Lyell tisked, crossing his arms as if scolding a child. "I'm disappointed, Kitten. However being the nice guy that I am, I wont beat your scrawny ass."

He turned away pointing to the two mountainous guards at the door. "You two, take him up and make sure he stays there…or else and that goes for _you _too."


	9. Chapter 9

The three dropped their stuff on the dirty carpet of their motel room.

They had driven for eight hours, no stops, but for gas and were all extremely tired. They were close to Gotham, but Harvey knew that without a plan, they wouldn't be able to place one foot on the ground.

Joker claimed one of the beds by throwing himself violently on the bedsprings. Jonathan laid himself on the other bed, leaning his back against the wall, while Harvey sat himself on the desk chair that had ripped up seams on the side from years of ware. He lent forward resting his elbows on his knees and keeping his shoulders hunched.

"We need a plan." Harvey spoke determinately, keeping his eyes on the two villains in front of him. "For what? I thought we were just winging it" Joker flopped himself on his back, lifting his neck uncomfortably to look at the Two-Faced man.

Harvey rolled his eyes, parting his lips slightly. "No we are not 'winging' it. That's how we'll get killed. Besides if Batman doesn't know where Bolton is than how the hell are we supposed to know?" He spat irritated at the ignorance of the Clown.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at the sudden snap.

_Harvey can't be actually growing feelings for Edward. He is very, manly as some would put. He would never care for the man as more than a friend. _

"Okay then, what do you suppose we do?" Joker's eyes thinned out into slits, angered at how the man actually thinks he is that stupid.

Harvey let out a sigh, shrugging to himself. His face losing all of the brightness that the hope of getting Edward back gave him.

Jonathan's eyes widened when the sudden realization hit him.

"Wait, we need to go after Bolton and Bolton needs to come after us. So…" He waved his hand for Harvey to continue on his trail of thoughts.

Slowly Harvey's head rose. A plan so insane that it makes Arkham seem like a five star hotel bringing his lost hopes back to life.

"We get him to come after us."

_

Eddy paced the floor, looking at the doorknob every time he passed. His mind was racing, the ache in his jaw now dull to the point where it bothers him if he touches it. Looking around the room he assessed his inadequate escape routes for the umpteenth time.

The windows were all too high up to climb down from, even if he did he would be caught before he touched the ground because of the swarm of cameras lined on the walls of the house. All the vents a way too small for him to even fit his head through let alone his whole body.  
_Unless those guards dropped dead, I am stuck here. _

He found the corner of the room inviting, sitting there with his arms wrapped around his knees, he dug himself further into the space between his knees.  
_Oh God, please Harvey don't come to Gotham, please stay hidden, please don't come back, please. _

His throat felt like he was swallowing broken glass, eyes burning with the salt of his tears. The sudden stabbing pain in his heart, mind, and soul when he thought of his friends. How they were all going to die. They were all going to get killed, by the hands of his lover. He should have suffocated the big monstrous bastard in his sleep. That way he would have been safe, his friends would have been safe, and Harvey would have been safe. His father's words screamed in his mind, the horrible things he said to his son, the _painful_ insults.

_They were all true. _

He squeezed his eyes shut. Shut so tight that it hurt.

The door's locks clicked open, his head buried further into the protection of his knees. The door shut softly, a company of footsteps, unfamiliar ones followed suit.

He lifted his head, blinking the blurry tears out of his eyes. Squinting to make out the small figure in front of him. It was one of Bolton's men, holding out a tray of food.

He nestled into his knees again, mumbling a quiet command. "Just put it on the table." He listened to the footsteps move, the clank of the silver hitting the wood. The thumps moved closer to him, lifting his head again he scowled at the young man. "What." He said, voice laced with a bitter taste.

"I need to check if your Jaw is locked out of place." Eddy recognized the voice from earlier it was the same man who had come to deliver Lyell a message. He looked at his face, trying to remember the name.

"Its fine." He stretched his legs out, crossing his arms, and turning his head away to hide the humiliation of being caught crying in a corner like this.

"I'm sorry sir, but I still have to check." He bent one knee down and reached his hands out to take Edward's jaw.

"No, its fine!" He slapped the man's hands away. Scooting further into the corner and bringing his knees back up.

"Please, Mr. Riddler I have to make sure. I only need to feel where you jaw connects to your skull, then I'll be done." His eyebrows knitted, getting worried about the man's injury. He reached his hands out, again receiving no eye contact or protest to continue. He placed two fingers on the back of his jaw, tracing circles and feeling the bone. It was a bit out of place, but he was sure that it would be all right in a few days.

"Okay. It may be sore for a while. Would you like some pain medication?" He stood up looking down at the man. Keeping his head turned he shook his head.

Danny sighed, frowning in pity. He held his hand out in front of Edward's face, offering it.

"Here, let me help you up." He spoke as softly as he could, keeping his face matching the smoothness of his voice. Edward slapped the hand away once again. Danny fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead running a hand through his chocolate curled hair and turning around to leave.

Edward watched him walk away, his eyes lingering on his posture, like a teenage boy, walking with no grace, but something that made him seem almost innocent and likable.

He reached the door, turning around he faced Edward, noting that the sitting man was staring at him once he turned. "If you would like anything just ask Lou or Dennis to come and get me." As he expected he didn't receive any answer, only the continued scowl.

He turned back around and left the room, pausing outside to listen to the strangled sob escape the man's throat inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Bolton sat at his desk mindlessly staring at the blue prints of the new armored trucks they should be receiving soon. He did his best to memorize every detail, every button, and every piece of hidden machinery.

They were perfect for taking the Bat and Gotham down. He smirked, tracing the outer edge of the blue paper with his finger.

He let out a low growl when he heard the tapping of knuckles on his door. "Come." He spoke clearly, still focusing on the prints.

Danny, his most faithful of employees, strode in his hands intertwined behind his back, straightening his posture. " 's jaw is fine sir. Its just a little out of place." His brown eyes flicked to the blue prints then back to Bolton, his head still down and studying the prints.

"Mmm, that's good. Go on and keep looking for the others." He waved his hands toward the door, shooing him away.

Danny bit his lip. "Sir, shall I go give him some pain medication?" His heart was pounding so fast he was afraid that his boss would be able to hear it. Instead Lyell just grunted a yes without looking up. Danny smirked, opening the door and taking his leave a little too happily.

Danny took a deep breath, smoothing his hair down, and finally shaking his head into a smile. He turned the knob carefully counting the seconds that it takes to open the door. Finally it opened, he peaked his head in, frowning when he didn't see Edward on the bed or in the corner he was before. He walked in closing the door behind him so the guards wouldn't interrupt their time together. He looked around the room, Edward was no where to be seen.

_CLANG! _

He heard himself cry out in pain, dropping to his knees, clutching his pounding head. "AUGH! DAMN IT!" He shouted in pain, his eyes closed off from the bright lights of the room.

Edward still held the silver tray in the air, looking down at the man crumpled in pain.

_Do it. Come on, one more hit and he'll be out cold. _

A loud whisper hissed in his mind. The man was now on his side, still rubbing his head, he would be lucid any second now, he was running out of time.

_But then Bolton would kill him. _

He hesitantly lowered the tray, setting it on the bed. He held out his hand in front of the cursing man, remembering the way he did to him earlier that day. One chocolate eye wrinkled open. His eyes flipped back and forth from Edward to the hand out in front. Danny took it in his, a slight rush of heat flowing to his face, but to his advantage indicating no color. "Thanks." He rubbed the bump on the back of his head and looked at his palm. No blood, which was a good sign.

"Looks like I'll be needing to take these too." He pulled out a clear plastic orange bottle, filled with little white tablets. Edward gave no admiration to the joke, just giving the man what could be considered as a soft scowl. He grabbed the pain pills from the man's hand, reading the label to himself.

Danny just stared at the focused face, admiring every feature, except for the blackish purple bruise on his lower left jaw.

Edward popped the childproof lid off, tapping the edge of the bottle on the center of his palm pouring two pills out. He picked one up, turning it over in his index and thumb, evaluating the carved writing on it.

Danny just kept his eyes on his gorgeous face, not even realizing he poured some of the pills out.

Once Edward was pleased with the readings on the small tablets, he placed them back in his palm, taking the other man's limp hand from his side and poured them in.

Danny watched the pale white hand touch his tan calloused hands.

Edward's own hands stayed on top of the others much longer than he needed to have. His eyes moved to the auburn ones in front of him. For the longest moment they stood like that, hand in hand, eye in eye.

_Harvey._

Edward retracted his hands as well as his eyes as if he had been scorched.

"Take them, they should ease the headache." Eddy moved to the bed absently smoothing out the creases and fixing the corners. "Thanks." Danny licked his lips, throwing the pills back and swallowing them dry. Eddy nodded a 'you're welcome' rather than speaking or even looking at him.

"I'm Danny by the way." He shoved his left hand in his pocket, resting his body weight on the bed's wooden pole that was connected to the corners. Again Edward nodded, still smoothing the folds on the covers.

Danny gave a slightly nervous chuckle. "You don't have to do that. We have people who clean the place up." His hand gestured to the silk red covers of the bed.

Edward crossed his arms, standing straight, giving the other brunette a hard look.

"What do you want?" His eyes squinted in suspicion, looking Danny up and down. He shrugged, staring at the ground for a moment. "Thought you would like some company." He caught Edward's eyes again, smiling craftily. Edward scoffed, giving him an annoyed look. "I don't want any 'company' especially if that 'company' is planning to kill my friends." He spoke sassily.

Danny stood up straight making his smile slyer.

"Your cute when you're in denial." Edward opened his mouth, his arm pointing accusingly at him. He was about to spit out a large string of arguments, but a loud pounding at the door stopped him.

"Danny, Boss wants all of us down now!" A new voice spoke urgently to him. Danny's face fell into a serious grim expression. Without a reply he strode to the door at a fast pace, giving Edward a tilt oh his head before leaving. Eddy's chest hurt painfully, horrible thoughts about Harvey coming to mind.

_What if they found them?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my god i would just like to apologize about how much this sucks. I was kind of rushing it, because i really wanted to get this part out of the way. I AM SO SORRY **

* * *

Danny moved along the harbor, looking at the tops of the abandoned warehouse roofs. He couldn't believe that he only had two thugs with him, they would easily out numbered. Bolton's choice of going after the new tanks was more important was very irritating. Danny huffed, his boss rather have three of his men die, then send more with them, so he could go get some new advanced equipment?

He could feel the other two men behind him, they were so full of fear it was making him sick. He wouldn't disagree though.

Turning his head side to side he counted the warehouses in his head. "All right boys, were going to have to split up." He said as he turned to give directions.

He pointed to the one on the left, straightening visibly as soon as he was pointed out, trying put on his brave face. "You, go to the three on the south side."

He pointed to the other one, rolling his eyes when he jumped. "You, go to the three on the west dock."

They looked at each other than him, eyes filled with doubt through their masks. Danny bit his lip, hating the look the two were changing.

"Trust me, if anything happens, just call in the ear piece." They still looked unconvinced in their substitute leader. Danny felt himself about to become soft on them. He shook his head, learning his lesson from the last time he was more sympathetic to his men. "Now!" He shouted, turning to make sure he wasn't heard.

The two thugs apprehensively ran for their separate searching grounds.

Danny raised his M16 up, holding the trigger more stiffly. He entered the nearest warehouse, scrunching his nose up from the haggard smell of fish. He looked behind boxes and unopened doors quickly, finding his suspicions climbing even higher.

He strode to the door, his perfect walk was now more cautious of each step. He found himself that he was relieved when he closed the door behind him, the feeling of being trapped inside a small metal structure with an insane clown, burn victim, or doctor was a bit unnerving for him.

He looked ahead of him frowning at the door of the next warehouse. He needed to make this go as fast as possible, he needed to go see Edward. With the charming eyes and smooth movements that made that man, it was nearly _impossible_ for Danny not to just pin him against the wall. He stopped himself there, needing to focus on the task at hand.

Deciding to use those thoughts for later he headed to the next door, only to stop when he saw a few seagulls fly off from an open can of fish on the wooden boards only a few yards away from him. He raised his gun aiming it at the roofs, taking a step back to have a wider area to look at.

He froze in place when he felt the cold metal end of a gun touch the back of his head. He swallowed loudly, putting his hands up, the gun slung around his neck.

"Throw the gun away." A low, gruff voice, that sounded very close to Batman's ordered. He unclipped the strap from the bottom of his gun, pulling it off and throwing the killing machine behind the both of them.

"All of them." The growl demanded very close to his ear.

He unstrapped his vest, tossing it to the side, as well as all the guns in his cargo pants, and three knives hidden in his boots. When he was done stripping his body of all source of defense he was left with the black long sleeve, his cargo pants, army boots, and the gas mask on his face.

He felt the man's hands pull the mask off his face followed by the sound of the rubber hitting the wood.

"Where are you holding Nygma?" Ah... straight to the point, Danny noted.

He kept silent, instead looking at the can of fish the seagulls never finished. Like hell he would let them take Edward away from him, before he even made his moves.

He heard the safety of the gun click off. "Where is Nygma?" The voice got louder, the warning filling his ears.

Danny stayed silent; satisfied it was bothering his attacker.

"I'm going to ask once more. Where are you holding my Eddy?" The shout echoed off the warehouses.

Harvey's own jaw dropped open. He did not mean for any of that to come out. _At all. _

Danny's eyes broadened, he let out a small mocking scoff. "'Your Eddy?' Yeah, I doubt that. If he was yours than why isn't he with you instead of being pounded in more ways than one by Bolton?"

Harvey felt his heart clench in his throat. He already knew why.

Danny cringed; he hated thinking of Eddy with Bolton. The memory of listening to both them through the door screwing each other or the way Bolton just threw the punch with no remorse or a hint of an apology.

He had to admit, if Bolton wouldn't kill him, he would gladly take Eddy for himself. _Run away with him. _

Harvey snarled ready to pull the trigger.

"But I tell you what..."

His finger loosened on the trigger, not saying a word to allow the other to continue.

"You give me full protection and I'll help Edward escape." Danny crossed his arms, he didn't even know who he was talking to! All he knew is that it wasn't Joker.

Two-face raised an eyebrow.

_No! This idiot is working for Bolton. _

"How do I know your not lying?" Harvey's grip on the gun tightened again, staring into the back of the brown haired skull, as if he was expecting it to explode with his stare.

"We're staying in a hidden dome-like house right near the city. Its out deep in the countryside, on a small hilltop next to a lake, no one knows about it. Even if they did, they wouldn't last three seconds on that grass. And neither would Batman, the police, or even you."

Two-face. It had to be Dent. Crane could never hold a gun for this long without throwing it in the water and just blasting Danny with his precious fear toxin.

"You could be lying about that place. It probably doesn't exist." Harvey was losing his patience; the man mentioned something about Edward being hurt. He was getting angrier; this man was wasting his time!

Finally Danny changed his sarcastic, witty, and smooth boy tactic. "You don't have to believe me...I just…I want Edward to be safe too and I can help him get out of there. I know a place that Bolton would never even think of looking. Please you and I are Edward's only hope" Danny waited, biting the inside of his lip nervously.

Finally the gun lowered. He stayed with his back facing Dent.

"Tomorrow night. You get him out."


	12. Chapter 12

Edward sat on the bed, his hands on his knees, bracing himself not to break out in violent sobs. Bolton's words still hung in the air, like a poisonous gas eager to choke the life out of him. He felt a drop of liquid slide down his face and seep into the now torn parts of his pants. He couldn't bring himself to see if it was blood or his tears.

He was losing hope; all of it was just vanishing. They were out there searching for Harvey, for his last hope of survival. His last hope of happiness and his last hope of an untainted life.

Now they were going to hunt it down and destroy it between their dirty fingers. No one is going to help him, no one is going to come and save him from another beating. He was stuck there, the inevitable pain he will have to go through everyday just like this one for the rest of his life.

He could still feel the anger in him when Bolton opened the door so casually. And with that same sense of casualty he grabbed the back of Edward's head slamming, his fist elbow deep into his stomach.  
He fell to his knees, Bolton's fist full of hair still gripped painfully. Going down was his first mistake; Lyell had him just where he wanted.  
He then repeatedly brought his face to the wood with so much force; he could make out the dent in the wood created by his skull.

Just when he thought his body would be fair on him and let him pass out into blissful numbness, he was picked back up onto his feet, the ripping of his hair from his scalp going unnoticed to him.

His nose was broken, his jaw was definitely dislocated, and he is going have some nasty bruises on his face, his lip was thankfully the only think untouched.

However the white searing pain roaring through his body was nothing compared to the knife like words Lyell spit.

_We found your fucking friends. Lets see how good they are to you when their in my hands, when I break their necks like the fucking twigs they are. Hell, I might even put on a private show just for you. Or maybe if your lucky enough, I would let you give them a go. Huh? Do you want to kill your friends to save your own fucking life, or better yet, not to have to go through every little thing I have planned for you. Oh my sweet little Kitten, I have so much planned for you. My sweet little Kitten…_

Edward couldn't help the disgusted gag like noise escape from his throat. That little noise made the pain so much worst, he curled up into a small ball on the bed, letting out those horrible sobs that stung his heart more than his throat.

_Joker is going to die, Jonathan is going to die, I'm probably going to die, and Harvey's going to die._

Regret filled him more than his pain, it was actually a bittersweet distraction from the feeling of his body breaking with every little movement he made. Regret of not killing Bolton. Regret of sleeping with Bolton. Regret of trusting Bolton. Regret of leaving Harvey that night. Regret of not kissing Harvey that night. Regret of not telling Harvey how he felt that night.

His mind wandered to places he didn't want to go, but he knew that it was for the best. He had to let it move away from everything. He let it go back to his childhood.

His father's cold fists and equally cold words. It may not have been the best way to take his mind off of Harvey, but it was familiar. In the end he knew he made it out okay, he left home, his father died, he was a respected villain of Gotham City.

Yes it was nice thinking of his not-so-child-like childhood. Because he knew, that in the end of that time in his life, he was happy.

But now…now he didn't know if he would be lucky a second time, he didn't know if he could find a car and hot wire it, he didn't hear his mother and father fighting, he didn't feel the feeling of freedom when he drove away from that dreaded house.

All he felt right now was a new source of hopelessness. One that he feared he would never escape from.

Danny entered the hideout, the story of how he had gotten out alive from the rouges painted in his mind. How he had single handedly 'killed' each and every one of them.  
He could do this. Lying to Bolton is going to be a piece of cake. He really hoped that he wasn't saying that to comfort the twisted knot in his stomach.

When did the doors of his office look so big?

He shook his head realizing that he was just feeling nervous and the last thing he needed right now was to be nervous. He looked up and down his ripped up clothes, the few cuts he gave himself with a broken piece of glass would make the story look more genuine.

Right?

With a calming breath…or two, he walked into the room.

Bolton was pacing on the floor, apparently deep in thought about something, his head looked up to meet Danny's soft brown eyes. Then he continued his pacing, Danny took this as the go ahead to start the story.

"We were ambushed when we got to the docks…" He paused watching to see any reaction from his boss. He could say he was worried that he wasn't the least bit surprised.

"…Kyle and Francis were killed, but I-I shot them all sir." His heart stopped when Bolton stopped. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

The dark eyes seemed to bore into his head more than his own eyes. " How could_ you_ kill them all single handedly?" Bolton stood more straight staring right at him. Danny shifted on his feet, feeling his nerves take over his mind.

"Well, I got one good shot at Crane, while the other two were handling Francis and Kyle. C-Crane went down to the ground, and I saw Joker heading to me so I shot him once he was in my line of sight…" Danny paused for a short moment looking at Bolton up and down, using the pure force of will to keep them on Bolton and not the ground.

"…Dent killed Kyle and Francis right there, but before he had a chance to even turn on me I shot him in his back." Danny steadied himself for what was about to come.

Instead of screaming and gunshots filling the air, the same chilling laugh that filled the room that morning did.

Danny stiffened visibly as Bolton stepped closer to him, he placed a strong hand on Danny's shoulder, laughing so hard that tears were leaking out. As his loud chortling calmed Bolton found the voice to speak.

"You...I knew you were a good pick out of all of them….you are something else kid. Good job, boy." The hand on his shoulder patted him with pride. Danny gave Lyell a stern and confident look.

"It was no problem Sir." Danny still was uneasy; his boss was really off his wagon today. It was…odd.

To Danny's sickness he never realized how heavy Bolton's hands were, that once they were off his shoulder he actually had to stretch as if he's been lifting weights.

"Good, now go take more pain pills to Nygma. Also fix up his Jaw again and whatever else is messed up." He waved him off not giving him any detail as to why he would need to check up on Edward again.

He could feel something stab him in the chest, he had to force himself not to sprint out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Short chapter :CCC But its actually decent so :D

* * *

Harvey watched from afar as the man walked away from the docks. Instead of following the plan he had made his new priority to see if the man was lying to him.

He went the other way to the escape vehicle, which was just a small navy blue Jetta that was unmarked. He sat in the front of the car waiting to see any sign of the white van, the same van that took Edward.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. His Eddy was missing, hurt, and scared because of his idiocy. If he just complied with him that night in the club, if he was just brave enough to say his true feelings.

Then they would have escaped together, the way it was supposed to be.

His head stiffened and his mind stopped racing with regretful thoughts when a flash of white got caught in the line of sight. The van was driving at a steady enough pace for Harvey to trail behind it undetected.

For a thug, this man was truly oblivious. Or had a lot on his mind.

They rounded a corner; Harvey made sure to stay far enough behind so his headlights wouldn't catch any attention from the goon. He stayed back far enough that he couldn't read the license plate.

After ten minutes of careful and cautious driving Harvey had found that his suspicions about the man were just merely doubts. He could evidently see the large dome structure in an area he had never once been.

After all years of living in Gotham, he had never once seen the country surrounding the polluting city like this. It was gorgeous, the sun setting behind the metal dome, just behind a clear glass like water.  
I  
f he wasn't staking the place out, he would gladly love to stay and enjoy the scenery, but he could see the cameras from where he was parked. It would be too dangerous and risky.

_Okay so the guy wasn't lying. I still don't like him _

He pulled into reverse and backed out, memorizing every detail of the path that led him to the hideout.

He still couldn't shake off the skeptical reasons this guy wanted to help Eddy. He went through the conversation in his mind over and over turning the thug's words around in his head.

There was no way this guy was helping him for free, their had to be an explanation.

Maybe he was looking for money? No, Bolton is powerful because of the money he pays to his men. More than any of the other Rogues can muster up.

Maybe he was sick of Bolton and suddenly had a change of heart? Well then he would already be dead. No way Bolton could ever let that go undetected. Plus the kid probably would have escaped already.

Harvey decided on the fact that the guy just wanted some protection from the four of them and used Edward as a bargain. There was no other logical reasoning.

He pulled up into the apartment, eventually they will be figured out, once they see that the original Jake Helms is currently not a resident…or living.

He trudged the gloomy grey steps to the fourth level, thinking about the man, about how he had to control his rising hopes.

This might not even work out, besides how the hell would he contact him once they got out…if they got out alive.

Harvey shook his head, he couldn't afford to think like that and neither could Edward. For once he was actually relieved when he opened the door to his two allies bickering at one another.

"There is no way-Harvey! See I told you!" Joker chirped happily when Harvey walked through the door. Jonathan just rolled his eyes, handing him a ten-dollar bill. Joker snatched it with a smug smile, which made Jonathan even more aggravated.

"Where did you go? We thought that you were killed or something." Jonathan added the last phrase to hide his embarrassing worry that something might have happened.

Joker scoffed loudly, poking Jonathan in his chest. "YOU thought he was dead. Not me, I knew big bad Harvey could handle that third shmuck." Joker let out a small titter of laughter.

Harvey sat down, looking at his thumbs, one burnt, one still his perfect peach skin.

"We have an inside man." Harvey still kept his head hung, staring at his hands as if urging them to give him the answer to his problems.  
Joker shut his mouth the click of his teeth hitting together was obvious that he was shocked. Jonathan's eyebrows made their way to his hairline.

"Inside man?" Jonathan repeated as if he hadn't heard correctly.

Harvey nodded in reply. "He's going to try to get Eddy our of there tomorrow night. But he said it would be difficult, so don't get your hopes up." He said that mostly directing the last statement to himself, trying to convince himself that sometimes things don't work out well, that he doesn't want to raise himself high or else he would crash down hard.

Joker beamed, unnaturally relieved that this whole kidnapping thing would be over soon. It wasn't usually like him to care about people, but as soon as Eddy's back the sooner they can focus on getting rid of Lock Up.

Jonathan, as usual, found this too good to be true. There had to be something hidden, a catch of some sort. "What does the insider want?"  
Harvey thought back to the whole internal argument he had in the car. He shrugged, taking that time to juggle his words together. "I think

he just wants protection. He didn't mention any payment of some sort, except that he just wanted protection from Bolton."

_Typical, but… odd._ "So he is willing to risk his life to help Eddy, but to put himself at even more of a risk and be protected by people who can barely protect each other? That can not be right?" Jonathan was getting more curios.

Harvey was staring once again to doubt his reasons. He shook his head and cradled it in his hands; the image of Eddy hurt or scared making him more eager and impatient.

"I don't know what this guy wants."


	14. Chapter 14

Danny grabbed the pills off the counter, barely noticing the odd stares he was getting from his fellow partners. He was jumbling a health kit, ice, pain pills, and a cup of water in his arms, all the while running as fast as he could to get to Eddy.

He was preparing himself for the worst as he touched the cool metal of the old rusty knob. The two guards stood unmoving, not giving him a second glance.

With out another horrible thought he pushed the door open, silently hoping not to bother the beaten man inside.

The alarming piece of evidence that there was actually a scuffle inside the room was the chipped wooden floorboard, surrounded by a sickening small puddle of drying blood. The wood had a small crevice in it, the original mahogany peeled off to reveal the white innards.

His brown eyes shot up from the floor to the curled up mess of a man on the bed. Edward was visibly shaking whether from fear or the shock of pain he had just recently gone through was an undecided answer.

He wasted no time running to the bed dropping to his knees next to the side of the furniture, whispering reassuring words to the bleeding man. His arms strung above his head, covered with blood from the broken parts of his face.  
With as much fragility Danny could handle in his calloused fingers, he pried the arms off of his face, taking a deep breath.  
Edward let out a small whine of discomfort when his only source of protection from more harm was removed. Danny felt a wash of guilt spill over him.

He should have been here, he should have helped him.

Edward's tears flowed unendingly from his olive eyes, making them glisten like emeralds. He lent close to his face to asses the damages with more detail. Edward flinched back, his breath catching in his throat. Danny stroked his hair, running his fingers through the small brown waves soothingly.

He brought his lips close enough to Edward's forehead to create short peaceful gusts of air onto the skin lightly.

Edward recoiled again, letting out a pitiful whimper.

"Shhhh. Its okay. I'm going to help you." Danny whispered so softly above his brow bone, pursing his lips and giving the skin underneath it a comforting kiss.

Edward let out a small hum of bliss. Finally letting his eyes flutter shut, giving Danny the silent permission to help aid his wounds.  
Danny places the ice on the shattered nose bridge, letting the inflamed bone cool itself. Danny took both of his index fingers on the sides of the bone and started feeling it for where the misplacement was.

He found it just above his nostrils, he licked his lips anxiously, already hating what was about to come next.

He would need to bring his nose to its full alignment.

Edward could feel the tension in the silence, one of his eyes opened weakly giving Danny a tired stare. Again Danny moistened his lips, as if he was prepping them for the bitter words about to be spoken.

"I need to realign your nose bridge. Its only going to be a few seconds of pain, but it will all be over soon." His hand kept its soft stroking motions through the brunette mane damp with sweat.

Edward just blinked in response; his Jaw was in too much pain to speak.

Danny nodded, taking that little eye quiver as a sign to manually fix his broken appendage.

He placed his index, middle, and ring finger tips on the side of the misaligned nose.

"Okay…one…two…three!" He spluttered the last number abruptly, flicking his wrists with the muscle in his forearms. A loud crack followed by a pain filled howl filled the room, Edward's nose finally back to its straight position.

Danny moved his hands to his dislocated jaw. Getting the fresh feeling of dread over him that he had not a few moments ago. It was dislocated.

He dug through the med kit, searching for the familiar syringe. After pulling out several he came across the one he needed.

"Okay, I'm going to relocate your jaw, but first I'm going to numb it. You wont feel much, but when I'm done I'll give you some pain meds so you don't have to feel the after affects." Danny spoke as if he was teaching a kindergarten class.

Edward blinked a few tears away, shakily nodding up and down against the pillow.

Danny hated seeing him like this, it was just so upsetting to him. He had never cared for much in his life, except his baby sister, but he had no love interests. Sure once in a while a boyfriend would come along, but they would leave as fast as they come.

Eddy was different to say the least. He had read about the Riddler, all his traps, his standing confidence, and his magnificent mind. He also had something that Danny loved, a strong head. He took the bull by the horns no matter what. It was admirable.

Watching this felt…wrong. This was not the Riddler he had read about. That's why he had to get him out. He just had to.

He injected the clear liquid into the side of his jaw, a small squeak escaping the painfully shut lips.

With an inner countdown this time, he locked the jaw back into place. The successful pop letting him know, that his job had been done.  
He grabbed some medical bandages, taping up some cuts from the wood chips, applying some disinfectant, and finally giving him the pain pills.

He knew he shouldn't let the poor boy have any more stress on him as he already has. So he let him close his eyes, without mentioning a word about Harvey, the docks, and the plan.


	15. Chapter 15

So sorry about the wait XP The slap idea was given to me by MystroTheDefender GO CHECK HER SHIT OUT!

* * *

It was mid afternoon and about the 7th time Danny had checked on Eddy when he saw the green clad villain's eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

He stood in the doorway for a moment watching the unmoving man, observing the way his face stayed still, only the soft incline of his chest moving. He was so focused on his facial features and stunning looks, that he didn't register when two jade orbs were staring directly at him.

Eddy pulled himself into a sitting position, the incessant pounding in his head falling rhythm to his heartbeat. He groaned in pain when he lifted his head, feeling as though it was filled with a ton of bricks.

Danny rushed over to his side, making sure not to look too eager. His smooth stride once again rushed, leaving Edward little time to perceive the swiftness of it.

His hand dug around in his pocket for the little orange bottle. Edward watched him fumble with the contents of his pocket. Danny could feel him staring, making his cheeks tinge pink with embarrassment as he tried to find the capsules.

He let out a small chuckle when he realized it was in his back pocket. Feeling absolutely humiliated he just silently handed two white pills to him and the glass cup of water to help. Edward took both, downing the pills without hesitation.

Danny stood up from the floor feeling as though he needs to be at eye level with the man when informing him of his scheme to escape. He sat on the edge of the bed; placing one hand gently on his blanket covered leg.

Edward raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. His eyes flicked from Danny's hand to his caramel eyes.

Danny smiled a sweet smile, his eyebrows drawn down to represent the sincerity of it.

"How are you feeling?" His voice echoed the one he had used when the boy was hurt. He already had thought over this conversation the night before, remembering how to string in the escape plan rather than jumping to it immediately. As well as the escape plan for the next night, he was so detailed in every little part of the plan that he had stayed awake the whole night. However the excitement of the day's upcoming events was keeping him awake.

"I'm fine…thanks to you I suppose." Edward crossed his arms, not fully comfortable in the man's cocky behavior around him. He was good looking, anyone could say that from a mile away, with his strong jaw, boyish smile, hulky frame, and the brunette hair on his head that was short, but made him want to run his fingers through it anyway.

But he didn't have blue eyes, blonde hair, a charming smile, and a half burnt face.

"That's good, I'm sorry that Bolton had done this to you." His drew out some of his words, keeping the gentleness in his voice. His hand tenderly reached out and stroked along his jaw.

Edward swatted the intruding hand away. Giving Danny an annoyed scowl.

"What are you doing?" Eddy's voice was supposed to sound harsh, but came out more of a curiosity rather than a viscous accusation.  
Danny bit his lip; practically about just blurt out the whole plan instead of following his cool guy routine. He swallowed the words itching at the back of his teeth.

"I'm just making sure that your jaw is okay."

"Well it is, so you can leave." Edward crossed his arms over his chest turning his head to stare at something more interesting in the room. Obviously this boy was interested in something and he did not care to what it could be.

"So…Do you have any special…interests waiting for you?" Danny smiled nonchalantly, his ankle crossing over his thigh, as his hand started running up and down Edward's leg. Danny was pulling Edward into a conversation so that it could lead to the big finale.

Edward's eyes squinted into slits, moving his leg away from Danny and pulling it up to his chest. "Non of your business." He said flatly, crossing his arms tighter across his chest, subconsciously acting as his arms as a shield for his secret desire for a certain two faced foe.

Danny smirk broadened. He was reading Edward like a book.

He shifted his body forward, leaning dangerously close to Edward's face, ignoring the dirty look he was being given. Edward's eyes narrowed, more out of curiosity than anger.

"What if I can tell you that in order to leave, it has to be _my _business?" Danny whispered voice ghosted over his lips. Edward pushed himself more up against the wooden board, his hands on the mattress holding his weight.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward's voice almost shook, but he kept it still as possible. _What is he getting at? Does he actually believe he can deceive Lyell…Bolton like that and get away alive? _

"I can help you get to your friends, but you have to help me." His voice could not be more suggestive. It was practically coated in a thick covering of lust.

Edward's hand came flying out before Danny had time to recoil. A hard slap was delivered right on his left cheek, leaving an obnoxiously red mark. His head was still turned, his left hand stroking the tender area while letting out a small huff of breath in pain.

"How dare you." Edward sat up straighter, staring Danny down until his brain was burnt with the image of olive green eyes; his fists balled the sheets into a wrinkled mess. "How dare you tell these cruel lies to seduce me! I should tell Lyell about this! He will have your head!" Edward's voice strained as he shouted in an undying fury.

Who gave this guy the right to spit lies and take advantage of his weaknesses like this? And to get into his pants?

_An arrogant little slime covered putrid ignorant incompetent rude…_

"All I was going to ask was for you to cooperate with the plan. Harvey is waiting for you tonight in an underground holding. I didn't want you to sleep with me and I am not bluffing." Danny's eyebrows creased irately, agitated that the man he is trying to help would actually think that badly of him.

A little hurt as well.

Edward practically scrutinized his whole face. In rational thought the man had no reason to lie. And if he did then he knew Edward could always tell Bolton of such plans.

"You better not be lying for your own sake."


	16. Chapter 16

Danny stalked the rec room, well a living room the employees called the 'rec room'. His caramel eyes veered across the room. All the men were casually hanging around the room, some even lifting weights or doing pushups.

One man sat alone on a discarded couch his appointed black sweatpant covered legs folded underneath him, in his hands was a book on self-esteem. He was very shrill, basically no muscle at all. Danny guessed he must have been hired as a technician more than a fighting soldier.

_Bingo _  
He needed to do this as subtly as possible. Trying not to draw attention to himself he moved swiftly, his poise perfect as ever. He smirked to himself, satisfied that no one had even given him a second glance.

The man was still very much into his book, his navy blue eyes moving left to right across the pages. Danny nudged the foot of the chair to get some acknowledgement.

The man lifted his head and gave the much more bulky man a wide-eyed look. He quickly snapped the book shut and unfolded his legs standing up and dropping the book on the chair he was formally occupying, stiffening his whole posture.

"Can I help you sir?" His voice had a stereotypical geeky tone to it. It gave Danny the sense that the man is more than compliant to please.

"Yes…Mr.…" He swiped the back of his hand in the air, signaling the man to finish his sentence. For a nerd, the man was very dumb. It took a minute for the man to realize he was being asked for his name.

"Oh! Uhh m-my name is D-Dudley." He stammered out fiddling with his hands, looking at his feet.

Danny resisted the tempting urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of that name. And the humorous fact that it totally fit the little man.

"Okay…Dudley…I need your help with something, my computer is frozen and I need it for some banking, you wouldn't happen to know how to fix it up, would you?" Danny scratched the side of his face, quirking his lips and nose to the side to make his helplessness even more realistic.

Dudley's face lifted and a small smile spread across his face. "Yes sir! I can fix it up real fast!" He said very eager to get to work on his job working with his beloved technology.

Oh yeah, this plan was going swimmingly. Danny's smug smile finally came out, but the geek didn't notice the arrogance in it.

"Really? That's great! Well follow me then." Danny turned on his heel, his confidence and good mood mirroring his swagger.

Dudley followed the man out of the rec room, already looking forward to actually feeling helpful. Smiling as he climbed the steps toward  
their destination.

Danny led them both along to an unattended room filled with nothing, but a Persian rug and a small table right next to the door, a silver tray on top of it. Dudley looked around the room, not noticing his sergeant has moved behind him, his forehead creased and eyebrows pulled downward.

"Where is the-"

_CLANG! _

The sound of the silver tray hitting the back of his skull filled the room for a short second following the thud of his lifeless body hitting the rug covered floor.

"Man that actually does work…" Danny mumbled to himself, picking up Dudley's strangely light legs and dragging the body, still face down, out of the room and into the one, Edward was currently residing in.

Edward was sitting on the bed, looking at his lap. He was just dwindling on the thought of seeing Harvey again. He felt beyond terrible, he…he slept with Bolton.

He couldn't help it!

Harvey rejected him! He had a good reason to! The forlorn was making him more insane than his malnourished libido.

However…he knew he was just trying to justify something totally unjustifiable. He slept with the man who wants to kill his friends and hopeful lover. And that was totally unjustifiable.

He cradled his head in his hands shaking his head in repulsion.

The door clicked open, he looked toward the exit, his eyebrows shooting skyward when he saw Danny dragging in a limp body.  
"You know you could have just, I don't know brought him in here and knocked him out." Edward said, his voice nothing but sardonic.  
Danny dropped Dudley's legs on the floor and gave Edward a look, then looked at Dudley. "That probably would have been a smarter idea, but…it still worked." He turned away, bending his knees and flipping the Geek's body onto his back, hiding his flushed face. He felt a tad bit embarrassed that his idiocy was pointed out like that.

"You're going to have to change into his clothes. And he's going to have to change into his clothes." Danny stood back up the man's clothes a messy bundle in his arms.

Edward also stood; he turned his back and started pulling at the sleeves of his shirt, stopping when he felt two eyes staring at him.  
He turned his head back slightly, giving Danny the profile of his face. "Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind you changing in front of me." Danny said ingeniously. Edward scoffed out loud, Danny rolled his eyes and turned around with a sigh.

Eddy smiled to himself.

_He's witty, I'll give him that. _

Once he was down to his boxers, grimacing at the fact that he had not changed for nearly a week. He walked behind Danny, scrunching his nose in distaste when the realization that he would have to face the man half naked in order to get the clothes.

"Uh, I need those clothes now." Edward asked shyly.

Danny turned around, looking at Eddy up and down. His body was gorgeous to say the least. It was actually very beautiful. Danny stepped closer looking at Edward's flat chest, no build, but it had an effeminate quality that made it much more stunning.

He hadn't even realized he dropped the clothes to the floor and was now moving purely on a lust-like instinct. Edward looked at him oddly, but didn't move back, actually enjoying his fantastic stride. His emerald eyes moving across Danny's youthful face.

Danny's hands rested on Eddy's waist. They started moving to the front of his soft stomach, rubbing up and down over his pectorals and down his naval stopping at the elastic band of his boxers. They eventually found themselves back comfortably in place on Eddy's waist.  
His head started to move down, coming face to face with the brunette, pausing for a second to receive permission to continue.

Eddy didn't protest to the smooth caresses over his body, in fact they sent a vague shiver down his spine; one that was very similar to the one Harvey gave him.

Edward didn't know what took over him, but all he knew then was that he needed to give thanks to the man helping him escape somehow.

So that is the _ONLY _reason that he craned his neck and locked their lips together.

Danny's light brown eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the smooth pink, full, and womanly lips. His thumbs rubbed circles under Edward's jaw.

Edward pulled back, his bottom lip in between Danny's for a short amount of time after the ending of the sensual act.

"Dress him with my clothes." Eddy whispered, smiling when he saw the built man pout.

After five minutes of getting the limp body of Dudley dressed as well as Edward, to Danny's disappointment.

Edward turned around giving Danny an adorably coy expression. Danny found the other man terribly hard to resist.  
"Shall we go now?"

Danny held up a finger, signaling the other man to wait. "I'll be right back. Do you think you can put him in bed? And make sure you put the covers over his face." Danny stepped over the passed out man.

Edward nodded, annoyed that he didn't wait for an answer.

While Danny left for a few minutes, Edward found the strength to lift the nerd into the bed and pulled the silk red covers over his body.

He found himself with a fluttery feeling in his stomach when he heard the familiar music-like rhythm of Danny's footsteps, his heart jumping when the door opened.

He was holding two black gas masks in both hands, he held one out to Edward, who took it and wrapped the strap around the back of his head, then pulled it over his face to cover his identity.

Danny kept his pulled up above his face on top of his head.

"Lets go."


	17. Chapter 17

The two moved down the steps, Danny constantly muttering to Edward about how he should relax, not to look so tense. Just like his partners the night at the harbor he could feel the familiar sense of fear emanating from Edward's form.

The disguised man's breathing was heavy; the trepidation in his gut was so distracting that he nearly tripped down the stairs. He could feel the cool droplets of sweat rolling down the back of his neck, making the small brunette hairs stick down.

He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale letting out a long exhale, a futile attempt to slow his racing heart. He focused on the back of Danny's head watching the small almost unnoticeable bounce of the waves.

_Why did I kiss him? I just spent the last ten minutes in guilt for sleeping with Bolton and then I KISS Danny? God, I feel like such a slut. _

Danny jumped the last two steps, giving Eddy a cute triumphant smile, one that looked just like a child who had just drawn their parents a mediocre family portrait.

Edward found his heart beating fast for another reason. He knew Danny couldn't see, but he returned the adorable smile with one of his own.  
The much more built man looked at Edward then to the large twin doors across the hall, his smile pulling down into a worried frown.  
Edward didn't want to look down the hall, he knew where he was going and he wanted to spend as much time as he could not to think about it. Instead he watched Danny's arm muscles tense, finding the sight actually very enjoyable. Saying that the boy had a good body was an understatement, his figure was outstanding. It was definitely not as massive as Lyell's, but it was still impressive especially how young he is.

Edward's throat went parch and suddenly his focus was on not to imagine the boy on top of him, pounding into him, or what was hidden behind those infuriating black sweat pants similar to his stolen pair.

He thanked whatever God that exists that he had the mask onto hide his deep crimson blush.

Danny' s chocolate eyes turned to his emerald glazed ones. The younger, puffed his chest and nodded.

Knowing that nothing he can say can ease the tension or fear.

He reached in front of him, his tan hands grabbing Eddy's pale white ones. He curled his fingers around the other's hand and applied a soft reassuring amount of pressure on it. Silently telling the shaking man, he was there for him.

Eddy nodded and stepped down the last two steps, unlike Danny.

Each step felt like he was weighting cinderblocks on his feet and that the short distance to Bolton's office was actually three miles long.

They passed the familiar Picasso and Edward smiled. _Harvey _

He closed his eyes for what felt like forever, opening them slowly he saw Danny's boyish smile, now soothing and sweet. The tan hand that held his earlier was now gripping the doorknob.

Edward nodded.

Danny looked at the door, silently praying in his head, then turned the knob.

"What did I say about knocking Danny?" Bolton spoke annoyed, but not angry. He was there sitting over a pile of papers at his desk, a huge chaotic clutter of documents.

Danny stepped inside, noticing Edward's stiff posture behind him.

"Sorry sir, but Nygma just released some undisclosed information with me while I was caring to his wounds." Danny's voice sounded so different from when he spoke to Eddy earlier. He had never heard someone with so much fear speak with so much bravery. He sounded so stern, confident, and smooth.

It only made Edward more nervous.

Bolton looked at Danny; the eyes seem to change from a million shades of black.

Danny continued when he noticed that his employer wasn't making any comment. "…He told me that there's an area underneath the Palisides that lead to a secret holding. Filled with escaped convicts and more rouges from Arkham and Black Gate, Sir." Again with out a single stutter, he spoke like he was Bruce Wayne addressing all his employees.

Edward kept his eyes on Danny the whole time, from the start he just stared at Danny. He could not even look in Bolton's direction. And to his elation Bolton had failed to even notice his presence. Or it seemed as so.

"Okay, go check it out then." Bolton grumbled out flatly. Edward held in the breath he was holding.

Danny licked his lips and tensely shook his head up and down in compliance.

He turned first on his heel, walking beside Edward. Before they took one step out Bolton's grim and low voice penetrated their attempt to leave.

"Why are you taking him?"

They froze in place. Unmoving, unable to even breathe, just stuck in place.

Danny didn't look at Eddy, knowing it would only raise suspicion. He did what he could for the both of them and turned to his horrifying boss. Edward followed, keeping his eyes on the floor beneath him.

He could already feel the beating he would be feeling in only a few moments. He could hear a gun shot that will be ringing in only a few moments.

And he could see himself sobbing over Danny's body in only a few moments.

Danny smiled at Lyell, something he did to kind of ease the tension. "He's a rookie sir. I was just going to send him out with me to show him the ropes."

Again they waited, Bolton's dark eyes scrutinizing Eddy's figure. And he could feel the eyes just watching him, it felt like an acid burning through his skin and hitting his bones.

"Fine. Make sure you don't get him killed like the last two. We cant afford anymore deceased. Understood?"

Eddy relaxed visibly, his legs feeling like Jell-O. But he kept his stance, the distance between him and Bolton not short enough for the massive man to notice the tremors running through his body.

"Yes, Sir. Understood."

They couldn't have gotten out of their fast enough


	18. Chapter 18

OH MY GOD! Over 1000 views! And as a present i give to you all a long chapter! WOOHOO! Thanks for all the views! :3

Oh and go check out this freaking amazing Two-Face/Riddler story called Chance in Hell by MystroTheDefender. I LOVE IT!

* * *

They ran down to the bottom level. Hidden below the earth, holding Bolton's escape vehicles and newly bought tanks. Eddy fished through his pocket again, trying to feel the familiar texture of the cool metal surface, the key that will lead to his and Eddy's safety.

The whole plan was going perfectly, Bolton bought the disguise without a second glance, however Danny was nervous. Anxious that any moment the deafening alarms will sound and they would be riddled with bullets.

Eddy just kept his eyes trained on the black van, watching the younger man in his peripheral vision. The lights on the ceiling of the garage reflected off of the shiny surface of the key. The pad of his thumb pressed down on the unlock button.

The van made an audible unlocking click noise. Edward took that sound as the go ahead to speed-walk to the passenger door and slide inside.

He turned his still-masked head and eyed Danny's jerky movements.

The car purred alive and they backed out of the unoccupied lot. Danny drove like a Nascar star by racing out of the lot. Eddy held onto the side of his door as the car swerved, causing him to struggle in his seat.

They drove in silence. Both knowing that they couldn't say or do anything too hopeful until they were away from Bolton's prison-like dome.

Probably the longest five minutes of Edward's life they were away from the property and out of sight. He pulled the mask off and held the small button on his door down.

Then he threw the mask out of the window, letting out a loud hail of happiness.

Danny laughed in triumph. They made it! They were going to be safe. Eddy was going to be with his friends and he was going to be with Eddy

They drove down the busy streets of Gotham giggling and cheering about their smooth escape. After ten minutes of cheery words and smiles Edward's tone took a sharp turn for serious.

"Stop the car." Edward pointed at a shoulder in the street. He looked behind them through the window and craned his neck back to peak out the back windshield as well.

Danny gave him a confused expression as he unbuckled his belt.

Then making sure he didn't hit the gearshift he swung his right leg over Danny's lap then the other resting on the side of the bulky man's chair. Sitting face forward on Danny's lap.

The brown-eyed man smirked with a subtle hint of confusion. The bewilderment fading away when Eddy's lips were softly caressing his.

He took a deep breath from his nose, blowing it out on Eddy's upper lip, their eyes still closed. Two warm hands found their place on the side of Danny's cheeks.

Edward was pondering if this was what Harvey would have made him feel like. The sensation of butterflies flapping in his stomach and rising in his throat. Out of all the men that he had ever kissed, Danny was definitely one of the best. No, _The_best.

He pulled away giving the whining man an amused smile. Then he untangled himself off of his lap and sat back down on the passenger side.

Eddy rested his head against the glass, letting out a deep sigh. One that he was holding in sense he arrived at that god-awful place with that god-awful man.

Then he nodded off, thinking about Harvey and why that night he just didn't kiss him?

_Eddy...Eddy…Eddy._

"Look at you, little boy. You're pitiful. I actually do feel bad for you. Always needing someone to beat some sense into you. Always needing a reminder that your so weak that not even your so-called 'genius' can help you. Because in the end I will always be bigger, stronger, and have total control over you. "

"Dad? Dad, I-I'm scared. D-Daddy? Pleas-s-s stop say-saying these things."

A dark laugh echoed in the vague ebony of his mind. It came from all around him. It wasn't his father's laugh. No. His father never laughed this…cruelly. It sounded so excruciatingly familiar.

The laugh had to mean something. It meant something bad was going to happen. Something scary. Something painful.

"Kitten…your daddy is dead. He can't hurt you anymore..."

That name. He's been called that before. Someone called him that before! Someone bad. A bad man.

"…But I can."

"EDWARD!" The bright fear fogged eyes snapped open at his name. The first sense that his mind had comprehended was that someone was holding him.

The next sense was that he could only see blackness. His face seemed to be buried in some amount of black cloth.

The final sense was that he could feel hot tear tracks running down his face. His neck was moist and tacky from sweat and tears.

A high-pitched whimper escaped from the small gap in his bitten lips. Danny held him tighter into his chest, rocking him back and forth.

It was hard to cradle him when he was standing out side of the passenger door and Edward was facing the driver's seat, but he ignored the stretching his thighs and kept swaying in a gentle motion. He felt his shirt also become drenched with the little salt-water droplets leaking from his face.

"Its okay Eddy, we're here. Your friends…they're waiting for you. Their waiting right now inside the hide out." His tan fingers ran through the small brunette locks.

However Edward was still listening to that laugh and that voice. It was taking over his mind that when he was finally more lucid he was walking somewhere.

Danny held Eddy closer into his chest, feeling horrible that the man was so frightened from his nightmare. It must have been one hell of a nightmare. The way he acted in his slumber filled state was alarming. He would just violently have a spasm and let out little whines from his throat.

Instinctively thinking about Eddy's horrified expression made him suffocate Edward's face into his black shirt.

"D-Danny…I cant breath…" Edward's voice sounded like it was being vibrated through a pillow. He loosened his hold and let the man move his head away, looking straight at the approaching neighborhood.

The younger brunette chuckled. "Sorry Ed."

He shrugged giving Danny a childishly cute smile. "Just don't repeat this if we ever bunk together…If I wanted to be suffocated in my sleep I would have told Jon about how I mistook him for a girl when we first met. " He rested his head on his shoulder, letting Danny squeeze his arm. Danny snorted out another laugh.

"…Hey. Where are we going, isn't this place a tad bit…public." He looked at the passing houses nervously wiping off a small piece of lint on Danny's shirt.

"You'll see." Danny smiled mischievously, peaking to see Eddy fixing his lower lip out.

He knew that by now Bolton was probably flustered not knowing where the two went off too. The useless knowledge of where the tracker on the van was hidden actually had its uses.

That and his baseball lessons as a kid on how to throw a winning pitch.

They passed several houses in the last fifteen minutes that Edward was starting to wonder if they were even in the right neighbor hood.

They stopped treading the abandoned sidewalk in front of a normal everyday looking suburban home including the whole wind chime, front lawn sprinklers, and welcome matt get up.

Edward made a face silently saying something along the lined of 'typical' under his breath.

The tan hand dropped from his arm and caught his own smaller hand.

Edward smiled and looked up at the bulky man, who gave his own charming beam back.

Danny led Edward toward the backyard, which was huge. It was one of the largest yards he had ever seen!

Danny took extra large steps. "5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12…" He counted to himself looking at the patches of dying grass that passed underneath them.

"27!" Once he stomped his left foot down the sound that came from the ground was that of something hitting against a metal surface.

He squatted down and started skimming the grass with his hands. He found a small bump and pulled it up.

The metal door lifted up and sounds of people talking came from below them from inside the large hole. Soundproof, hidden, and made of metal.

"Bomb shelter?" Edward whispered, getting eager to jump down the deep hole and run into Harvey's arms.

Danny nodded, taking his hand and aiding him onto the latter to lead him down to the bottom.

They climbed all the way to the ground, hitting the concrete bouncily and with lovable giddiness.

The sounds were growing louder; he recognized the voices!

Danny grabbed his hand and ran forward without a warning to him. He jolted forward finding that he was giggling like a little kid as they both ran down the surprisingly long hallway.

They stopped at a door and again Danny took him by surprise by lifting him up and holding him like a newly wed bride. He kicked his feet forward and back as they hung off of Danny's muscular right arm.

He was laughing even louder. Actually enjoying the overwhelming excitement.

Danny kicked the door open and strut inside with Edward dangling in his arms.

Joker and Jonathan stood up from the couch with shocked expressions. Edward gave them an upside down smile; his head also hanging limp from Danny's left harm.

"Edward?! " Both Joker and Scarecrow shouted in synch.

"My prince charming saved me from the terrible dragon of death!" Okay, maybe that was a little too dramatic for an entrance, but Edward could care less.

He was safe, happy, and in the arms of a very very very attractive man.

Eyes of said man were still looking down on him in his arms. He turned his head and gave Danny one more smile. Translating it silently as 'We're okay now.'

Edward always listened to those cliché sayings about how when you finally realize that the one you love is in front of you the whole world stops turning.

Well his whole world just stopped in general. And all that moved was the increasing speed of his heart, jumping at the rhythm of Danny's. When he was going through hell, this man was acting as his guardian angle. Protecting him, healing him, and helping him.

"Eddy?" He almost missed the soft voice calling his name from across the room.

He wanted to melt away. Just MELT away. Out of existence. Out of his world and the world he lives in.

Danny gently placed him on his feet, giving the emerald-eyed boy some space.

Blue eyes and blonde hair with an angry red half was staring right at him. Edward shivered when he realized that Harvey was looking _through _him.

"Harvey." He tipped his head in a greeting kind of nod, but he was looking at the wall just over Harvey's hair. That way from the distance it looked like he was looking at him.

"Well this has been one awkward, um, welcome party." Joker clapped his hands looking from one person to the other, a manic grin breaking his face.

"Yes, I agree with the Penny-wise here. Um, Sir would you like to accompany me and the psychotic harlequin to some drinks?" Jonathan pulled his glasses off the bridge of his nose and whipped it on the front of his shirt.

Danny looked from Harvey to Eddy. The Riddler gave him a knowing expression and he replied with an appreciated smile toward the two crazed men.

They walked out of the living room of the Shelter and moved to the kitchen full equipped with some groceries they had 'specially' delivered.

That left the two rogues together, alone, in a very uncomfortable situation.


	19. Chapter 19

Eddy crossed his arms around his chest, looking down at his two sizes small sneakers. This 'Dudley' had incredibly small feet, he noted pointlessly.

Harvey stood his eyes flashing with gleams of anger, hurt, and just plain impatience.

Edward knew he was being expected to speak, but he just couldn't and would not give in. No, what he did was perfectly acceptable. If Harvey had just kissed him that night he wouldn't have ran out and found himself in this mess!

Finally realizing that he would be the first person to strike the match, Harvey puffed out a small attention-grabbing grunt.

Edward looked up, their eyes greeting each other for the first time since the night at the nightclub.

He looked back at his sneakers, running his pupils up the neatly tied bows. Eddy bent down and straightened them even more, muttering a curse to Dudley about his untidiness.

Harvey graveled his teeth together, he was tipping at his edge of anger.

Edward let out a sigh, not much looking forward to the seemingly simple task of standing up, which now felt like he was about to walk out into a shooting range if he even lifted his eyes.

He finally got the gall to stand up erect at his full height, trying to dig out that recently hidden confidence. "Well…this was a pleasant 'hello', but it has been quite tiring you know…escaping a psychopathic mountain of man. So-"

"Edward." Harvey's subzero glare running down to his spine and moving to his conscious.

Eddy closed his mouth, re-crossing his arms again and gnawing on the inside of his lip. The waiting was worst than the actual speaking.

"I thought that…this…this guy would just help you escape-"

"He did, Harvey!" Eddy retorted rather viciously, his hands shooting to his sides in curled up fists.

Harvey bared his ground down teeth, his breath coming out in soft hisses. He _seethed_ in anger. Why was Eddy snapping at HIM? He did nothing, absolutely nothing wrong!

"If it weren't for me, Edward, you would still be at that death-trap with that monster!" Harvey growled out a shout of anger.

Edward's whole body racked with quivering shakes, mirroring the fuming anger he was feeling.

"How the hell did you help Harvey? If you just kiss-"

"DON'T! Don't you dare say any of this was my fault! Once Danny told me about the fucking place I was…so AUGH!" His fingers sprawled out tensely holding them above his head as he turned around. Every time he looked into the emerald pools of green, he just found himself already forgiving the brunette.

He will not let his emotions control his stance in the argument.

"You knew where I was?" His voice diminished to a tiny squeal. It cracked into a higher pitch as he did his best to compose his tears.

Harvey's whole body went still. He turned back around already trying to figure out the words to amend himself.

Edward stepped back once he stepped forward.

"Edward I-I…I wanted to come and get you-"  
The brunette shook his head, not knowing what to do with his shaking hands he placed his palms over his eye sockets. He shook his head while putting more pressure on his palms, letting the dig into the pits of his eyes, doing everything to keep the tears back.

"You bastard."

Harvey's whole heart stopped. It just stopped. For a single millisecond he felt his heart stop totally.

Again he opened his mouth to speak, say something anything to make this better. To make Eddy feel less deceived.

"Please, Dent, just leave me alone for the rest of my time here."

He enfolded his arms around his torso, hugging himself tightly while he walked around the couches and walked into the kitchen.

Harvey's legs started trembling, he moved to sit on the navy clothed couch. He should have just gone and saved him himself. He should have just kissed him. He should have just told him right now, that he really did love him.

The kitchen was small; in fact they had a mini fridge and a mini freezer. Danny never even knew they made mini freezers!

He would be lying if he didn't say he was a tad bit worried that he was in a very petite kitchen with two murderous psychopaths, a kitchen that he was positive held knives.

Edward hopefully won't take too long.

"So, Um, Joker how is that blonde of yours." Speaking to the Joker was a very difficult task. Especially when he and his other murderous friend were giving you a dirty look. Well more like glare, but just to keep Danny calm he decided to label it as a 'look'.

Joker raised an amused eyebrow, crooking half of his lip into a one sided smile. "Well, Danny-boy. You sure have no proper etiquette for initiating conversations." He mumbled into the glass that was handed to him by Scarecrow.

Danny accepted a shot glass of whiskey, draining it down quickly, praying that it would calm his nerves.

Scarecrow after pouring his own drink took a seat right next to Joker, both of them just staring at the young man.

"A-and why do you say that?" He crooked up his lips, _trying_ to smile smugly.

Joker inclined his head to the side, watching Danny. The tan skinned man was already comparing this feeling of fear to the one Bolton gives him when he's in the man's presence.

So far, Bolton still takes the blue ribbon of intimidation. Joker just…scares him. Bolton, however, he _terrifies_ him.

"Because it is bad manners to ask a personal question like that to a stranger. But, because you brought Riddy back, I'll let it…slide. " Joker laughed into his cup when he saw the Adam apple of the younger bob.

Scarecrow lifted himself to his feet to grab a beet from the fridge, usually he actually had taste in his drinks, but tonight he just would prefer something lighter than the fast acting liquor.

Danny bowed his head up and down. A small pitter of steps coming closer to the kitchen.

Eddy sped inside grabbing the bottle of beer from Scarecrow's hand and chugging it down, small golden droplets dribbling down his chin.

The bulky one licked his lips, the little droplet practically teasing him. Seeing Eddy with his head tilted back, a suggestive shaped object being greedily sucked on while fluids just trickled down his cute chin.

Danny shifted in his seat, crossing his legs to hide his little _problem_.

The olive eyes caught the little movement in their peripheral. He panned the bottle down on the wooden surface. Scarecrow snatched it rather angrily back. He had gotten that for himself, if Eddy wanted one he could have asked.

Eddy softly wrapped his hand around Danny's toned thigh, pulling it off of the other leg. Danny's face looked like he had face planted into a bucket of red.

Taking his time, Eddy slipped himself comfortably on Danny's lap. Intentionally he rubbed his back end against his crotch, satisfied but the small huff of breath that was felt on the back of his neck.

Tan, muscled arms wrapped themselves around Edward's torso protectively.

Joker took Jonathan's beer out of his hand right as he was about to tilt it into his mouth for a long awaited sip, and shoved it half way to his throat. He leveled his head all the way back to make the intoxicating spell come faster.

Scarecrow breathed out a growl. Forget it! Drinking kills precious brain cells anyway!

Edward leaned his head back, sweeping his moistened lips on the outline of Danny's ear, really liking the shudder of vibration he felt underneath him.

"Lets go find our room." He whispered so seductively that Danny just could not hold back the small moan that indignantly came out of his tightly clamped lips.

Joker and Jonathan immediately pushed their chairs back speeding out of the room as fast as possible. Both of them mumbling incoherent excuses of their abrupt leave.

Edward chuckled, sliding _slowly _off of his lap.

"Come on. Lets celebrate."

* * *

Again i just wanted to thank everyone about reaching over 1000 hits! XD

GO CHECK OUT CHANCE IN HELL BY MystroTheDefender!


	20. Chapter 20

_THUD_

Eddy was slammed right into the bedroom's wall. He groaned a tad from the impact on his spine, but it was cut short by a pair of lips pressing roughly on top of his.

He smiled as they devoured each other's lips, the loud sound smacks and sucks of their make out session bouncing through the room.

Edward wrapped his legs tighter around Danny's torso, gripping his shoulders so he wouldn't fall off.

The younger had his rough skinned hands on his rear, kneading it slickly.

This is going to be perfect.

Edward felt the long, wet, and definitely warm muscle leave his entry, the silky pink covered skin of his mouth following.

He started lagging a long and salivated coating of kisses, nips, and licks down Edward's neck.

The latter tilted his head up, his mouth hanging open and letting out a gasp, interrupting the previous little pants before. Once Danny sucked on his collarbone he let out a full on groan.

In reaction to the luscious sound, Danny's hips sprung up into Edward's groin.

He used all the toned muscles in his upper body and carried the both of them to the bed, his tongue slivering inside of Edward's mouth. The weak taste of the beer he chugged down still lingering only making the kiss more delicious.

Eddy let out a pleasant giggle once he bounced on the cushy bed. Danny smirked, crawling on top of him and backing them into the barred headboard.

He grabbed his proper place on the smaller one's lips, taking the bottom one into his mouth and caressing it with his tongue. The smooth inside of his lip reflecting the surface underneath his shirt.

The tan hands slid out from the black shirt, crawling up onto his kneecaps and pulling them apart, settling between his sprawled apart legs.

The thought of Eddy spreading his legs for _him _drove him even more mad. The thought elicited more possessive movements, such as aggressively pulling the black shirt over his blushing face, grabbing onto every piece of skin he saw, and never letting the plush lips go. He also took off his own shirt, ignoring the small beads of sweat sticking to the inside.

Edward arched his hips rolling them against Danny's, the electrifying heat coursing its way through both of their spines.

Danny's caramel eyes rolled back in his head while he 'mmm'ed in delight.

Once that little spasm of pleasure past through, he gave Edward a soft smile, turning the whole steamy situation into a deep and caring state.

"You…don't understand how much…I just wanted to have you. All to myself." The words flew inside Edward's head like a beautiful melody.

"Mmmm…. Why don't you show me?" His challenge covered in a sexual tension that drove Danny mad.

He let out an air-filled chuckle. "Understood."

Eddy curved his back expressively when the same pink skin that was on his lips moved down to his naval.

His head turned to be pressed into the pillow, letting out small whines and mewls. Danny used the same sweeping motion Eddy had, on his waistline.

"G-God…Danny! Jus-Just do it!" Eddy puffed out, feeling more than vulnerable.

He could feel the bighting mouth curve into an exultant grin. "Awww, is someone getting impatient? I don't know Eddy, I have you right here at my mercy and your telling me what to do? Tsk tsk tsk…wouldn't it just be devilish of me to just to…" He ran a finger down the front of Edward's pants, outlining the length of his arousal. Edward moaned loudly, reaching to grab Danny's hands.

He now found himself completely vulnerable. Trying to twist out of the conquering grasp of Danny's hands. "Damn it Danny! Let go of my wrists!"

Again there was that breathy chuckle. "Ah ah ah. I call the shots here sweetheart."

Eddy's brown brow inclined up at the new nickname. "You are insufferably adorable." Edward huffed in between small breaths.

"I know." The two words barely left his mouth before he was tugging Edward's pants along with his boxers down to his ankles.

Danny took a long second to just graze over the seemingly glowing body of Edward. The things he was about to _do_, things he was about feel, all of them already foreshadowed in his mind.

He unzipped his pants and threw them carelessly behind him; the fabric hitting the floor was a distant sound to the both of them.

Eddy's soft hand skimmed across his own stomach, testing the sensitivity of his skin. Danny's own grabbed at it once it glided down to the base of his length.

A small whimper of complaint voiced it's self from his parted lips.

Danny now pulled his own tight black briefs off, the cloth protruding out in an over exaggerated protuberance. He slunk down on his hands, crouching like a tiger about to pounce at its prey. And will this be a satisfying meal.

Harvey felt…lost. In some way he was just missing inside the sweltering emotions that created a discord of waves inside his head.

Edward's voice played over and over mockingly inside of him. The insult he so despairingly directed to him was just the cherry on top.

Two-Face didn't need a reminder of his mistakes. He didn't need to be shown what he did wrong, because he knew.

"Augh…" He shook gently his head, the half head of blond waves shaking together.

However he was still confused. Did he lose Eddy to Danny?

Did he even ever _have_Edward?

Bracing himself up from the couch he quirked his lips to the side, looking down the passage that lead to three different hallways, each holding two rooms.

For a bomb shelter, this place was comfortably big, mirroring some qualities of a contented apartment.

Taking one step on the wooden floors he moved concentrating on his walking than the anxiety fluttering in the middle of his chest.

There were sounds of voices coming from the room that Edward was occupying.

His eyebrow, the one that wasn't seared off, shift up directly underneath his hairline.

Now he was focusing more on the noises emanating from the shut white door, than his actual footing.

He placed the tips of his fingers, five a sweet peach with an orange undertone and five a vicious red with patches of burnt black, on the mahogany of the door.

"Th-There! Yes, Yes, oh yes! O-Oh god, Danny, I fucking lo-love you! D-Danny!"

"S-say my name…ahh… a-again."

Harvey jumped back in mental recoil, backing himself into the slender body of Joker.

Suddenly he was being pulled back into the living room by a pair of opaque white hands. The words and moans being drawled from behind the door still ringing inside his ears, they made his reaction timing to the dragging hands pathetically slow.

Joker was actually concerned that Harvey hadn't even tried to struggle against the loss of control. The scarred man would be using all his body weight to throw Joker into another week, but now the lanky arms of the clown were elevating him underneath his armpits, leashing him along to the living room.

He dropped his left arm walking to the right and using it to push on his chest, he dropped into the seat. Joker snapped a finger into the oblivious blue eyes, they seemed to be clouded with something else the blonde had to be thinking of. Sadly…Joker could already tell what it was.

If the jester hadn't been heading off to the kitchen, Harvey would still be standing there with drool hanging down from the 'o' that was his mouth, slowly losing the rest of his sanity to those…lewd noises. Now Joker could care less for what ever was happening in this cliché love triangle, but they needed Harvey to be focused is they want to get rid of Bolton. Harvey was a manly, macho, I-don't-take-no-shit, kind of guy? Now he's having butterflies, batty eyelashes, and repulsive feelings for Riddy?

Right now their main priority, not their personal lives.

"Hey, Ugly." He waited a moment staring down at the man. He still had a blank face, an obvious internal tug-of-war match that was ripping him apart mirrored in his eyes.

The green flecked brown eyes rolled to the ceiling then rested at the sitting blonde.

"Ugly!" He bent down, his hand resting on his hip. His head sloping one direction with each insulting nickname. "Ugly, Ugly, Ugly, Ugly, Ugly, Ugly, Ugly, UGLY!"

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Harvey's loud spur-of-the-moment sent the Joker's right brow to his forehead.

"What's wrong with _you_? I mean damn Harv, I didn't know your gate swung that way." His small jibe melted into a throaty chuckle.

Harvey scoffed, secretly glad that Joker was providing a distraction. Maybe the clown was doing it on purpose, trying to fill his ears with his falsetto voice instead of those wonton noises.

"Shut it, clown." He didn't exactly deny Joker's accusation, which made the previous chuckle into a full-blown laugh.

Ending the fit of chortles with a sigh he sat down on the cushions across from Harvey. "Why so glum, chum?"

Ignoring the muffled giggle, Harvey pursed his lips, looking at the wooden coffee table at his feet.

He shrugged, trying to play off the inner shrieking vehement of emotions. He wanted to punch Danny right in his face, he wanted to yell at Eddy for doing this to him, for making him like him. But mostly he wanted to grab Eddy and make him say _his_name.

And that in itself just pissed him off.

Because he couldn't. He couldn't because someone else was holding that position in Edward's life. A position that he could have EASILY filled. It was an invitation too! Danny had to work for it, he had to save his life, and he had to protect him.

Eddy just _wanted_Harvey.

"Uh huh. Well if you ever turn into the gigantic pussy you secretly are please give me a call. Maybe we could rent some romantic comedies, I could do a makeover for you, and I could even add on the whole 'he wasn't good enough for you' shtick too!" Again Joker's whole body nearly convulsed in his howling of laughs.

Harvey's under eyes lifted, making his eyes squint dangerously at the hysterical man.

Joker lifted up his hands, showing surrender. "Okay, okay, okay. I think im starting to get 'cha. You. Are. Jealous!"

Harvey mocked at the allegation. Jealous? That is for teenage girls and their harmonic boyfriends staring at their friend's ass. No, he was not jealous.

He was angry. There is a distinct difference.

"I'm not jealous of anything, what Edward does is his business." Harvey crossed his arms and relaxed his tense shoulders. He let himself lean back into the sofa to make him look calmer.

"HA! That is hilarious, Ugly! So you're saying that your not at all envious about Danny topping Eddy. I mean think about it Harvey…"The same white hand that had trudged him into the position he was in pointed vaguely toward the occupied room. "…Eddy lying on his back, with his legs spread just squirming at the feeling of being-"

"SHUT UP CLOWN!" Harvey roared across where he was, instantaneously tensing up defensively again, sitting with a now stiff back and compressed fists.

Joker's illustrious laugh rang out again, only adding more oil into the fire that was Harvey's anger.

He stood up from the couch muttering furiously to himself, the hard thuds of his feet echoing down the hallway.


	21. Chapter 21

Edward could feel the name scraping at the back of his throat as he reached his peak. Even through the whole glorious and amazing intimate dance he could still imagine the same blonde waves, brilliant blue eyes, and gorgeous smile taunting him behind his closed lids.

Before he ruined the night by throwing drenching it in a whole bucket of awkwardness on it, he bit his lip and just drawled out a long and satisfying groan.

Danny was too far away into the deep pleasurable depths inside his head to even realize that he was pounding mercilessly into Eddy now.

"Eddy…" He whispered while dipping down to catch the man's lips. Almost in synch to the two lips touching he finished deep in between the velvety walls that just rubbed his dick in all the right ways.

After a few more lingering thrusts, he caught himself with his arms, using the small amount of strength and will to push himself onto his back next to the other worn out man.

Their breaths were short, abrupt pants that came out in small gasps with hints of worn out wheezes. Eventually without saying any words their breathing slowed as well as their heartbeats and pleasure filled highs.

But before Eddy could fall into the subconscious hands of his dreams, he came to a painful grasp of a despairing thought.

He really wished that he didn't do this.

Should he be feeling any sort of regret? Harvey was confusing him, how should he know if he was hurting him? He never gave him a straight answer; he didn't kiss him, yet he didn't say that he didn't _want_ to kiss him.

Danny was a lovely boy, appearances and all. He was blunt about his feelings and to be honest it was nice that he knew where he was with the man.

Harvey, however, was more than lovely. He was…perfect. He had the perfect personality for Eddy. Danny was still a boy, he had no experience with the rogue life, plus he barely knew anything about Eddy. Harvey though was his best friend.

Eddy silently desired that the scarred man come out with his feelings before all of this mess.

He turned his head, his sight roaming over the sleeping figure starting from his blissful face to the twitching toes. Danny's hand groggily moved behind his neck, a small hum vibrating from his chest.

Eddy smiled, looks like someone beat Harvey to it.

The dark shade of black behind Harvey's eyes lightened significantly; enough to drag him out from his dreamless sleep. His light eyelashes fluttered gently, finally opening to the source of light that had woken him.

Someone must had come into his room and flipped on the light switch in the early morning. He groaned irritably flipping onto his stomach to block out the beams of yellowish white that were too painful to even glance at.

Sadly the sleep was scared away from the streams of processed light, so he turned back on his back and cautiously opened his eyes, getting used to the florescence to give his pupils time to dilate.

His sight wasn't the only sense that he had been irritated to process. His ears jerked at the sound of Eddy's recognizable giggle. He didn't know what made him more upset, the fact that the brunette was most likely laughing at Danny or that the butterflies flapped furiously in his stomach with each and individual sweet chuckle.

Again his senses had turned against his will; the smell of bacon grease seeped through the bottom of the door. His tummy rumbled in complaint, roaring out for something to fill it.

Slowly he sat up, directing each leg onto the wooden floors, it sent a tiny shudder of Goosebumps up his arms and legs.

Another time his stomach growled, embarrassingly loudly this time. He hadn't eaten all day yesterday, anxiety for Edward's safety filling his mind rather than simple necessities.

He has to go out there sometime rather it be now or tomorrow.

Breathing out a calming sigh, he stood up walking with a relaxed poise. He wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction that he was still upset over last night. Especially Eddy.

Mentally going over how he was going to present himself by the simple task of opening the door, he curled his and around the metal knob. Precipitously and casually as possible he opened the door, and to his delight he saw no one in the living room across the hall.

Though he could hear everyone, Eddy included, quiet their voices awkwardly. He frowned, but pulled it back into his neutral thin line of his lips.

Walking into the kitchen he gave no eye contact to anyone, heading directly to the small closet that held paper plates and plastic utensils. Everyone's eyes were down cast onto their own plates, he didn't even look to see who was sitting next to who, and he didn't give his imagination time to wander.  
Silently he took his food, crispy bacon, squishy looking pale yellow eggs, and a plastic cup of sweet smelling coffee. All in all, the food's aroma filled his mind to the point where he didn't even realize that Danny had started a conversation with Eddy.

Just as silently as he roamed into the kitchen, he left with little noise, but the shuffling of his old two toned pajama pants.

He sat on the living room couch, eating his food with a carful vertical motion of his jaw. Using the precise movements to allow his tongue to taste every single crumb, crisp, and yolk that he chewed.

He allowed himself only to think of his food and nothing more. Just focusing on the up and down activities in his mouth, occasionally looking at the suddenly tempting television.

For the third time he picked up his coffee to take another sugar filled sip, a bit irritated that whoever had made this for him had added a ridiculous amount, scowling at the taunting last drop of the caffeine.

Was his craving of the beverage worth putting himself into that uncomfortable situation again? Closing his eyes, he speedily thought of the pros and cons of going back in.

After one minute of a furious internal argument, he took his coin out and appointed the sides to each variable of the situation. Maybe his luck wouldn't be that bad.

Edward felt a gentle palm laid itself on his inner thigh; he looked up from stirring his tea at the sweet caramel eyes that greeted him. He could practically hear Danny's smooth voice asking him if he was okay.

He returned the kind question with a reassuring answer in the form of a soft smile. It didn't last long, until he heard trudging footsteps over the falsetto of Joker's voice.

Harvey just followed the same routine as he did getting his food, silent in and silent out, easy and avoidable of any conflict.

However this time he could feel the olive eyes that were burning with anger the same night before, staring at his back. Its as if they were releasing cold breaths through his thin shirt indicating that they were present.

"Mr. Dent, we need to all get together and talk about a plan." Surprisingly Danny was the one to break the suffocating tension.

Knowing no one could see him; he rolled his eyes at the absolutely obvious idea. Duh, he knew they _had_ to talk about the whole fiasco. He let out a delicate hum of acknowledgement and made his way to the living area again, not even looking at the young boy who had addressed him.

Danny's brows creased in a frustratingly confused kind of way. Making sure to speak up before the blonde left to repeat what needs to be done. "That means _now_, Mr. Dent." The young man's voice was stern, mocking, and downright determined to get his way.

_Just like the brat he is. _

"Someone want to explain why a child is holding our 'group' sessions?" He finally turned around facing the whole group; the only person still looking down was Eddy. Without moving his sharp sight he placed the cup on the counter and crossed his arms in defense.

His head didn't stay down for long, finally since the whole falling out he had with the blue eyed rogue, Edward shot a glare toward him, although it really didn't feel…right in some sort of sense to be so bitter toward him.

"He knows Bolton's secrets more than any of us. If he says something has to be done, than we'll do it." Edward shot back with a emphasis on every word to accentuate his logic.

"What has he done for us to actually trust him? Just because he fucked you doesn't mean that he's our damn savior!" Harvey's comeback had unintentionally raised his voice, loudly enough to make Edward flinch.

Danny stood up from his stool, striding in a quick pace to go face to face with the blonde. He stood fumingly in front of Harvey's eyes, their equal six-foot height making them both similar in intimidation.

"You're a big man talking to him like that. Try that with me golden boy." Danny sneered, knowing full well that he was getting under the torn and burnt skin of the other man.

"I've killed dogs that put up more of a fight. And dogs that were older too." Using his reddened and acid ridden hand he shoved the brunettes shoulder, giving himself some arm room incase he needs to teach the little boy a lesson.

Danny slammed his flat hand into his chest, causing Harvey to nearly lose his footing. He looked down at his steadied feet with an incredulous expression, as if he could not even believe what he just witnessed.

Edward could feel it before it was even hinted that Harvey was angry. He now stood up and made sure to intersect between the two, his back to Harvey and chest tangent to Danny's.

He gripped the built boy's shoulders gently squeezing and giving him a soothing look in the eyes. "Don't start anything, please. I've had enough fists thrown this week. Please, for me just leave it." He whispered against Danny's lips, brushing them in a more relaxing manner to calm his loud and angry pants.

Danny's light chocolate eyes flicked from an intense blazing blue to the kind and gentle green.

"I'm sorry." Then as Edward's lips brushed his once more, he took them into his own, taking the smaller's upper lip between the opening of his.

Harvey's anger sizzled down into a diminutive feeling of sadness. He moved away from the two and into the other room, looking back for only a damaging second.


	22. Chapter 22

"We can move beneath the lake. There's a small tunnel, but it's really far down and the control room will be able to pin point our vehicle, so we need something able to be invisible and, I guess, efficient." Danny hunched over the blue prints, his hand grazing the paper with the pencil leaving long marks.

Eddy watched as the tan hands outlined their plans, focusing on keeping his eyes on the paper rather than the cobalt disks practically burning a hole in his skull.

How in the hell were they going to get all this? There is no way that they could afford any of this equipment and not get caught. It was way too risky. In Jonathan's opinion they should just call the Bat, tell him about Bolton's hide out and wait.

Then again Batman has to clean up the mess the man is making all the while trying to break in with no help, no idea how to get all the masked villains out of there, or even enough man power to take out all of Bolton's men.

He has his own equipment all he needs is some help…

Jonathan lent close to Joker's ear, whispering softly so no one could listen in. Joker blinked, his smile slowly creeping up. He gave Scarecrow a small nudge to push him away.

"We know exactly where to get one," Joker giggled as if the plan was an inside joke amongst friends. "Oh boy do we know where to get one…"

Danny looked at him blankly, incognizant of what the clown was laughing about. He looked to his bedmate for an answer, who was just shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me Jonathan, how will we get the Bat's attention without also catching Ly-…Bolton's?" Edward's eyes fell down for a moment.

"That's true, you three are supposedly dead to him. You cant just pop back up or else he'll put more manpower into finding us. Not that he hasn't already, but at least it's not his main priority." Danny added onto Eddy's statement.

Harvey huffed, everyone including Edward turned to him. He was leaning back against the couch, arms crossed and his right ankle over his leg. He looks incredibly stuck up, Edward noted. He didn't know whether he was incredibly irritated or incredibly turned on by the overwhelming aroma of confidence.

"Like Riddler isn't his main priority right now." Based on the confused expressions he decided to elaborate on his thoughts. "He has every costumed prick in Gotham. Harley, Mask, he even has Ivy! How he did that is still fucking mind-boggling. We don't even know if they're still alive…"

In the corner of Harvey's eye he could see Joker's smile just flip into a distressing frown. The clown must have never even thought of Harley.

He waited a moment to assess their curious faces. "And if they weren't killed by him they're at Arkham by their own will! No one has even tried breaking out. So of course Riddler is his main priority!"

Eddy ignored the loud and stabbing point that he kept calling him by his alias rather than his name. If he just ignored the thought all together then the painful clench in his chest would relax as well.

Jonathan thought of every single detail Harvey had mentioned. It was true that Eddy was the 'last' costumed villain, but if Bolton had killed them, isolated them, or possibly worst than those two combined, then why had Edward only come back with a bruised jaw and a small bandaged nose?

"Danny, do you know where they are keeping the others?" Jon questioned his thoughts aloud. Danny pressed his lips together, thinning them into a straight line, and shook his head.

"Then how come you got Riddler out? Where was Eddy staying?" Jon pressed on. Eddy looked down at his feet, trying to be conspicuous so no one would think anything of him.

Danny's honey eyes grew widely; he licked his lips desperately trying to think of well thought out lie. He can't fib about any of the rooms inside the dome; it was all in front of them. There were no places in the structure that Eddy could have been staying that would make sense.

They all must have read his mind, because suddenly all eyes were on the plans. Then after several mind clicking seconds, they were on him and Eddy.

"Riddy? Where _did_ you stay?" The troubled harlequin asked with a bit of skepticism.

Danny lowered his jaw, letting out an 'uh', before Edward intercepted his words.

"I stayed with…Lyell." The green eyed man looked up and into Harvey's, challenging him, but also watching him. Studying his reaction.

And to his surprise the man laughed. Not just small throaty chuckles, but also an outright Joker, manic, bellow of a laugh.

"I…knew…that he-he had wanted _something_ from you." The sudden change in his tone made everyone in the room shudder.

It was dark, so _dark_, and un-Harvey like, almost as if it were a totally different person seeping through the half colored skin. The way the low gravely, growl just winded out of him. It was mind grating, just echoing inside everyone internally, all of them pitying Edward for a moment that he had been on the receiving end of the haunting voice.

"Uh, B-but we could use it against him. Its an advantage, because that means, I'm a m-mental weakness." It was an exhausting effort to speak without stuttering. He still couldn't get Harvey's voice out of his head like that. It was so traumatizing, it would make even Bolton want to hide.

"I'm not going to let you put yourself in that position, Ed. And no one here is going to object to that." Danny sent a strong glare at Harvey in particular, keeping his hand on Eddy's slightly trembling knee possessively.

Two-face only stared at Edward, a look that was impossible to read. It was too terribly unreal that the latter decided to just turn his head to Danny and give a hesitating smile.

Joker gasped dramatically, sitting up with a perfect posture. "I think I know how to get Batsy's attention without ANY problems!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay you remember if anything, anything at all, happens you just twist the ring like this," Eddy twirled the silver band on Danny's right ring finger clockwise, " and then we'll be there as fast as we can."

Danny grabbed Eddy's hands and brought them to his lips, kissing his knuckles sweetly. "Stop fretting so much. I know the plan inside and out, I'll get his attention with out grabbing anyone else's"

He didn't have to say the name to make sure Eddy knew whom he was speaking of. There was only one threat to the plan and hopefully if everything goes well, it would be the _only _threat.

Edward looked at him just for a short moment. Snappishly he leaned up and kissed Danny, his eyebrows knitting downwards as if he was in pain. It was painful though, he didn't know if this would be the last kiss.

He pulled away and to make the mood lighter he playfully pulled the ski mask resting on the top of his head over his face, keeping his identity safe.

His forehead was tangent to Danny's cloth covered one. The whispered words breathed out warm puffs of air against the other brunette's lips. "Don't you dare forget to signal us. Something might happen and I don't know what I would do if…God I cant even imagine him hurting-"

Danny didn't let him finish, instead, covering his pleading words with his mouth once more. His material covered nose tickled Edward's delightfully.

Joker and Harvey were in the front seats of the van, Jonathan in the back with Edward and Danny, fiddling with the electronic systems and blocking the sucking noises coming from the couple.

Harvey did the same and just ignored all the sounds they were making together. It was as if they were rubbing salt in an open wound.

The smaller of the two was eager for more, he was so enthusiastic about the kiss that he hadn't realized he had cornered Danny to the metal wall of the van.

Edward moaned loudly.

Make that salt, lemon, and acid.

They hadn't let go of each other till they were jerked slightly by the halting of the van.

Edward wiped the stream of Danny's saliva from the corner of his mouth, catching his breath at the same time.

"That's my cue. Besides you don't look as pretty when you worry." The back doors manually opened, a waft of cold wind blew through all their hair. He wrapped his hand around the wooden bat sitting by his thigh and slipped it into the backpack on his shoulders.

"All right Danny boy…you got the plan and everything so get out and tell bats I said hello." Joker kiddingly demanded from his position in the drivers seat.

Danny jumped out of the back, giving a soft smile to Eddy that told him everything would be okay.

Everything would be okay. Everything would be okay. Everything would be okay.

Edward repeated the words over and over, paying attention to each suffix, prefix, and root in the words to create his own advanced definition of each word.

It was a pleasant distraction from watching Danny speed off toward Wayne towers.

Danny reached the emergency exit using a crouched, but speedy pace. He looked up to see the black lens covered glass of a security camera staring straight at him.

Perfect.

He pulled his jacket apart from the zipper and slid a rectangular metal device out of the side pocket. He peeled off the glue-like tape on one side and in that instant slammed it on the exit's door.

He flipped a switch on the side of it. This would make him look like a massive threat to such an important building. He'll have the whole city's attention, and a certain City guardian.

Thirty seconds later the whole door exploded into large pieces of wood and clouds of dust. The dust swirled around his whole body, he barely had time to cover his mouth before he was sprinting inside of the alarm blaring building.

He could hear the shouts of the guards or policemen from behind him. He couldn't care which it was, the whole point was to get to the roof and cause as much of a ruckus as possible.

He took the baseball bat and swung it at every thing he saw. Computers, desks, papers, everything and anything went flying in shattered pieces.

He moved faster through the stairs, climbing with unbelievable stamina. He tiredly made it to the very top, using his shoulder to slate the door open.

He stopped at the edge of the rooftop, his head whipping in every direction around him. He heard the fluttering of a cape very briefly before he was knocked to the ground along with all the air in his lungs escaping.

His eyes finally stopped spinning and he could clearly make out the firm scowl on the Crusader's face.

"Wait! W-wait! I worked for Bolton!" Danny's words were so rushed that they mended together to make one incoherent sound.

But Bolton's name had made Batman's ears twitch and his eyes narrow.

He was introduced to a whole new more terrifying and intimidating face. Batman's breathing had begun to come out in angry pants and his frown only creased more of his face. His eyes were looking at Danny with an expression that made him think that he was actually about to get eaten by the crusader.

Bolton is definitely not on this guy's good side.

"What do you know about Bolton?" His voice betrayed his facial expression almost strangely. It had a warning and threatening tone, yet it was almost as if he was keeping his tone low.

"We know how to break into his base." Danny's face relaxed underneath the mask. His caramel plates also softened from his depleting anxiety.

"We?"

"I came out because it was too dangerous for the other four," He said as Batman helped him up to his feet, " because we need your help. You know Joker, Dent, Scarecrow, and uh Riddler." It was uncomfortable calling Ed by his alias. Riddler was a whole other entity that was _not_Edward.

Riddler was a villain and Ed is not. Simply put. The Ed he knew had a hidden innocence in him, almost cutely.

"Why should I trust you?" The Bat's rumbled voice pulsated through his thoughts.

"If they can trust me then I think it should be easier for you to do it."


	24. Chapter 24

Oh wow I am so sorry for the long wait for this! I am SOOOOO Sorry!

Thank you so much for reading this, but I'm sad to say this is the concluding chapter of the story! We've had a great ride and i am so happy people read this even if you didn't like it :)

Thank you again and enjoy the final installment.

...And here...we...go.

* * *

The group of men spent a large amount of time plotting together a foolproof plan to take down Bolton.

They had the tools and the manpower to get the job done. It had to work.

Only problem was that Harvey _and_Danny were to infiltrate the dome, while the Bat sought out Bolton. Eddy and Joker were going to try to hack into the camera systems with some of Batman's technology and Jonathan was going to guide the Bat through the dome using the blue prints and some ear chips.

Besides Danny refused to let Eddy anywhere near the place. He convinced the others by saying he would be a huge liability, but in truth he just was worried for his lover's safety.

They moved underneath the water in a submarine-like vehicle. Of course shaped like a bat, Harvey snorted. For a moral fixated vigilante he had an enormous ego.

"There!" Danny's finger grazed the open cheek of the Crusader. He pointed toward the hardly overt and gaping hole underneath the rock.

"That's the escape passage." He also added obviously.

Edward was working diligently, but quickly. Joker was 'assessing' the brunette's work. Eddy didn't care though, he worked best alone. Nevertheless he could deal with out the clown's annoying bantering. Which proved not to end and when he thought he would be spared, Joker only thought of a totally irrelevant and random topic.

"…So I told the guy, just because you have these gigantic golden horns on your head and your some sort of 'God' doesn't mean you look good in green. I mean one green lover to another, green and gold just does not work. Right Riddy?"

Edward's tongue poked out of his lips in concentration, nodding absentmindedly just to please the other. He got into the system mainframe, which was the hard part. Now all he had to do was apply the codes and the cameras should be off.

Harvey and Danny moved through a dusty ventilation system together while Batman went on his search for Bolton. First part of the plan is to find where the majority of the goons would be. Danny had guessed the rec room and to Harvey's disdain they followed Danny's directions.

"Here," They stopped at once a pool of light had poured underneath them. They both eyed the rec room, men laughing and fooling around without any defense. Danny looked up at Harvey and smirked boastingly.

Two-Face growled and looked back down. He hated being wrong.

"On three. One-" Without any sort of agreement, Harvey slammed the butt of his .50 caliber to the gate and it flew to the floor. The men were startled, but they had no time before Danny and Harvey hopped down and immediately started to take them out one by one.

Remembering Batman's warning they made sure not to kill anyone, only aiming for arms or shoulders.

Batman followed Jonathan's directions into the main foyer; he followed the shadows to keep himself hidden. He looked down a suspiciously empty hallway and narrowed his eyes at the large doors.

He swiftly moved to the door and in one move kicked the doors off their hinges.

Nothing.

He looked around the room, trying to find anything that would hint for him to be hiding.

He walked in keeping an eye on the desk, his foot scuffed the folded edge of the carpet.

He bent down and threw the carpet forward unveiling a hidden passage way to the garage underneath. He pushed it open and jumped down the flight of stairs. He flew straight down for several seconds then landed, knees bent, on the floor.

Harvey and Danny took out all the men oddly fast and abnormally with little effort.

Danny whooped and hollered in victory, even doing a little dance. He turned to Harvey laughed triumphantly. "That was even more awesome than what Bolton had us do!"

The blond snorted. "I cant believe Edward is dating a child. Come on lets find the Bat." Harvey started out the room and into the foyer.

Danny's laughter slowed into a deep scowl and ran up to catch up to the other man, almost like a lost puppy.

"I think the biggest reason is because I'm not you." He muttered under his breath, close enough for Harvey to hear.

"You're right. If you were me I would have killed Bolton myself." Harvey shot back.

Danny shot him a look, and then ran ahead to lead all while snipping another comment at the blonde.

The two were too diverted bickering like children to even feel the set of dark eyes following them carefully from inside the rec room.

Once they entered the office they had both become increasingly confused. There were no signs of a fight.

Then their eyes simultaneously slid down to the open hatch that led down a narrow staircase. From the light showing down it led to the garage.

Harvey went to inspect the passage while Danny walked around to the desk. He leafed through the papers to see if there were any signs to where Bolton would flee. Once he had slumped his shoulders in defeat he walked back to the path, studying it intently across from the rogue.

"You think they went down-"

Danny lunged all his body weight over the opening at Harvey sending both of them to the floor.

Then a bullet whizzed past his head, barely missing his burn ear.

Not giving Lyell the chance to pull the trigger to his magnum Danny grabbed Harvey's shirt and pulled both of them into the hatch and down the stair case.

Their bodies hit each concrete step painfully, the sounds of bones cracking and roars of pain echoing in the garage below.

Danny felt his head hit the very ledge of one of the steps, then he plummeted to solid ground, his vision going dark.

Harvey had much more fortunate luck, so once he had landed on his stomach he was only in shock. The bitter taste of blood flooded the roof of his mouth.

He could hear footsteps loud, heavy, and angry coming down after them. Pushing away the faint blurry sight in his tearing eyes he pushed himself off the floor, scrambling for his gun.

Then his luck ran out to the point where his gun so happen to be on top of the stair case near a very heavy set of feet and a livid towering man, who pointed another gun in his direction.

"You really should have stayed away."

It all happened in slow motion. The finger pulling back the trigger, the bullet exploding out, and the loud and agonized cry of a man, followed by the hard fall of that man.

Harvey stood from his knees and ran to the shot man, cradling his head and pitifully trying to stop the bleeding.  
Danny clutched his bleeding chest, his breaths coming out in strained groans with hard wheezes.

"Well that makes my job easier."

Two-Face looked back up at the familiar end of the gun…to see a gigantic black costumed vigilante behind the man with the gun.

Batman tackled Lyell to the staircase, immediately Bolton's jaw had connected painfully with the concrete. Batman straddled his back and had a tight grip on his hair. Using his fisted hair his pulled his head up and slammed it repeatedly to the stair's edge until the tense back under his legs had relaxed.

Danny looked up with pained caramel eyes. He stammered his breaths, his mouth shaking open and closed.

Harvey shushed him, again fruitlessly trying to keep the blood stable. It wasn't working and soon his knees were deep in the growing pool of gore.

His shaking body slowed to a few waves of shudders and finally his face had begun to become serene. Danny had come to accept his fate.

"B-b-be wi-with Edward."

Harvey swallowed and nodded slowly. Danny smiled lovingly.

It too had become serene as has eyes fell closed.

Edward had been working on a new computer chip large enough to hold his hacking equipment when he felt someone's arms hug around his waist.

He shivered at the warm breath behind his ear and smiled.

"Joyeux anniversaire mon amour." Harvey whispered into his ear, kissing the shell of it.

He hummed as Eddy stroked his arms sweetly. He loosened his grip to let Edward turn in his arms and wrap his own around his neck.

Then tenderly and beautifully he craned his neck out and kissed his duel-skinned lips. Whispering a silent thank you to an angle for protecting his husband that faithful night.


End file.
